Lily's Daughter?
by ginnytwin95
Summary: When Lily Potter went into hiding she told only a few her secret, because she knew about the propecy and she was having twins. What happens when in order to protect her children and the world she sends her only daughter away?On OTHER SITE ALSO!
1. Chapter 1 The Potter's Daughter

I do not own the majority of my characters, just my OCs, I'm just playing around with them. Because if I did I would be J.K. Rowling and other various people and I'm not. Even though that would be awesome.

James and Lily Potter sat stunned as Dumbledore finished telling them the prophecy he had just heard. They sat huddled together in the home they would soon have to leave, pondering what it meant.

Lily shivered slightly as she mentally replayed the words she had just heard:

_***"The children with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equals, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives, but the children have but one advantage, linked in birth they must also be linked in death at the hands of the Dark Lord...the ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

She knew instantly that it could mean her unborn children. Suddenly so thankful that they had only told Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus that they were to have twins. As James and she held near silent conversation, they instantly accepted the fact that they needed to go into hiding.

*Eight Months Later*

Lily groaned as her labor continued, but smiled when she noticed James pacing again. He was completely freaking out. For the last few weeks his questions had been all the same. "What if I'm a bad father?" "What if they don't like me?" And she had laughed good naturedly each time and reassured him.

*Two Hours Later*

Lily smiled down at the two beautiful children in her arms, and then looked up to beam at James who looked like a little boy on Christmas. They had already decided on what to name them. The boy who looked like James in nearly everything, but had Lily's emerald almond shaped eyes would be named Harry James Potter. The little girl who also looked almost identical to one of her parents, in this case Lily, but while her eyes were shaped like James' they were an odd grey, but yet somehow deep blue that seemed ever moving. They reminded Lily of the ocean, she was named Ashley Elizabeth Potter.

The small family enjoyed their limited time together, you see because there was a plan in place. A plan they hoped would succeed in stopping or at least slowing Lord Voldemort. They had painstakingly decided with Dumbledore to hide away their daughter, so that hopefully the prophecy could not be fulfilled. They spent the month they were to have as a true family constantly together. They made Sirius Black Harry's godfather, and Remus Lupin Ashley's. They deeply regretted the fact that Ashley couldn't stay with Remus. But Ashley looked too much like her mother and there would also be the problem of the Ministry saying he was 'unfit', which while that enraged Lily there wasn't much she could do about it.

*One Month Later*

Lily and James both cried over their children as the day had come for Ashley to be taken away from them. Dumbledore had arrived a few moments earlier and was allowing the family time for their difficult goodbye. And to think they all believed it would be just for a small time, that they did not know that Ashley would live her life unknowing for fifteen years. And as the time approached for her baby to leave Lily Potter placed a necklace around her neck, with three simple charms: a trident, an owl, and an archer's bow. The necklace would become a reminder to the little girl as she grew up, never leaving her neck even once. Dumbledore left the tearful family with a redheaded little girl in his arms. In her eyes he was surprised to see strength and pain, not the simple smiling expression one would expect from a baby. The fact that she somehow understood made this even more difficult for him. He apparated across the Atlantic Ocean under a disillusionment charm, to the smallish suburb of Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio. He couldn't even fathom how different the little girl's life would be. He hid in an alleyway next to a hospital, and did what he had to do. He first placed a fidelus charm with him as the secret keeper on Ashley, hoping it would keep the redhead hidden. Then to throw any searches off further he charmed her to make her a year older. Wrapping her in a blanket he pulled out a letter he had written earlier that day, tucking it into the blanket.

_Dearest, _

_This little girl's name is Ashley Elizabeth and she was born on November 29, 1995. As she grows let her know that the necklace she wears now was a gift from her mother, and that her parent's love her dearly. They regretted most deeply having to send her away, and hope that one day she will know and understand. To whomever this beautiful little girl is to live with, let he know that she was adopted and that someday she may accept her destiny._

_A.D._

Dumbledore placed the little bundle gently on the steps outside the hospital, took charm hiding them off her, and stepped back ringing the doorbell. He had to wait only a few moments before a woman in her early thirties, dressed in scrubs, opened the door and seeing no one almost closed it before she heard the soft sounds Ashley was making and looked down. She gasped slightly and leaned down to pick up the child and the letter tucked into the top layer of the blanket. She peered around, but seeing no one she closed the door.

Dumbledore stayed hidden in the smallish town to see what would happen and to make sure the little girl, whose life and safety had been placed in his hands, would be adopted by a loving family. He wasn't going to let her live her life in foster homes or a children's center, he would not give the chance that she could become cold and unloving like Tom Riddle. But luckily he didn't need to worry. The nurse that had taken her into the hospital last night had a husband, and they desperately wanted a child of their own. However, they seemed unable to have one. That very morning the two of them went to Children's Services to begin the process of adopting the little girl named Ashley Elizabeth born on November 29.

A month and a half later, Sophie and Zach McDonald took home the little girl with the auburn hair and ocean colored eyes home with them to begin their life together as a family.

Ashley would grow up knowing she was adopted, but still fully the daughter of a nurse and Navy man. She would live as a confident and unique little girl with outstanding intelligence. Who knew in her heart that the strange things that always seemed to happen when she was angry or scared, meant something.

Please review. They are to me what famous art is to Neal Caffrey. Hope you liked and there will be longer stories following this one-shot.

***J.K. Rowling The Order of the Phoenix pg.841


	2. Chapter 2 One Fateful Halloween

I most unfortunately do not own Harry Potter, but if anyone wants to buy me the rights I'll love you forever.

Dumbledore stepped away from 4 Privett Drive, again looking down at a little bundle lying on a doorstep with a letter tucked into the blankets. Leaving Ashley outside that hospital, and Harry outside of the Dursley's home, were actions he wished had never been forced to take part in. If only he had realized sooner what Tom Riddle was maybe none of this death and destruction would have happened. Looking back up at Minerva he remembered her just moments ago trying to convince him against leaving Harry with his aunt and uncle, who were "muggles of the worst sort"***. But he put all the things that could prove his actions regrettable out of his mind for the moment, walking back down Privett Drive before apparating across the Atlantic Ocean to check on the little redhead whose true identity was known by only three living people. Leaving the two Potter children at the homes where they would spend ten years at before learning at least a remnant of the truth were among the most difficult things he had ever done in his life. But he knew that they would be safest kept apart, and it would be better for Harry to grow up away from the world where people would hero-worship him. After all he was the only person to survive the killing curse, or so they thought.

Appearing silently next to an average house he quietly slipped inside. Making his way unnoticed up the stairs and down the upstairs corridor he slipped inside Ashley's room. What he saw stunned him, Ashley was sitting up her eyes slightly wide with fear and a tiny hand on her forehead. But that wasn't the most unsettling thing, the scorch marks that surrounded the crib were definitely the most worrisome.

Quickly performing a series of charms to let him know who had been in this room, he was thankful to find it seemed Voldemort was still none the wiser to a second Potter child's existence. Gently moving her hand away from her forehead he saw a scar, shaped like a lightning bolt, identical to the one that now marred her twin brother in the exact same spot. Making decisions as fast as possible he pulled out his wand and placed a powerful concealment charm on Ashley, successfully hiding the scar that could sign her death warrant. Having only wild theories about the night's events, that were quite strange even for the wizarding world, he picked the one that seemed the most plausible and the least ridiculous. Killing curses were powerful things, and they worked by hatred for the thing you wanted to kill and that idea is explanation Dumbledore drew. When Voldemort had walked into the Potter's house that night, perhaps he hadn't been there to destroy Harry, but to destroy the threat described in the partial prophecy he had heard from one of his most faithful followers. And Ashley was a part of that threat. So when the killing curse struck Harry it also struck the redhead in front of him. And by some miracle they were both alive.

Looking down at Ashley he was again surprised to see the look of pure understanding that had been in those grey blue eyes nearly a year and a half ago. He was sure that this child would be brilliant and entirely unique. If only he knew how right he was. Fighting the hatred he felt for himself he kissed the still somewhat frightened looking girl on the cheek, and placed a simple sleeping charm on her that would keep her sound asleep through the night. With a wave of his wand the scorch marks were gone and with a slight pop he was gone.

*Several Days Later*

Sitting in his office he struggled to come to terms with all that had happened in the last few days. James and Lily were dead, Voldemort was (at least in the eyes of the public) destroyed, Ashley and Harry had survived the killing curse, and Sirius Black had apparently turned on his best friend. The final thought was the one that troubled him the most, Sirius knew about Ashley and while the fidelius would keep him from recognizing her it caused some of the pieced to just not fit. Jumping up so fast he nearly knocked his chair over, all thoughts of Sirius temporarily forgotten, he raced out of his office and to another. Quickly opening a thick, dusty book he leafed through it until he came across the name he wanted. Pointing his wand at the book that contained the names of all magical children born, he changed one name. And Ashley Elizabeth Potter changed to Ashley Elizabeth McDonald.

***not sure if it's a direct quote, but I know it's close so _**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets **_by J.K. Rowling Chapter 1

Please review they bring me great happiness.


	3. I'm a What?

Hope you like. I do not own any of the actual Harry Potter characters I'm just playing with them and promise to return them in mint condition to J.K. Rowling.

Nearly ten years had passed since Ashley had been left on the steps of a hospital, and subsequently been adopted by the nurse who had found her. She'd grown up happy and loved. While she had the mysterious letter she had been found with and never took off the necklace her biological mother had apparently given to her, she fully considered Zach and Sophie her parents. But while the lack of knowledge she had about her past left her feeling empty sometimes, she didn't dwell on it. Seeing that all she had of her life before was a letter, a necklace, and a few fuzzy memories that were likely just daydreams she had played over so many times they became like fact. But there was one thing she knew for sure, she was anything but normal.

A brilliant girl she had skipped grade after grade, having graduated high school that spring at age eleven. She had always made friends easily, of all ages, even though she was often suspicious of new people and could spot a lie from a mile off. She was quite athletic as a swimmer and a laxer. But the fact that she graduated seven years early, had an eidetic memory, and could read at a pace that looked like she was simply flipping the pages weren't the oddest things about her. Ever since she had been a toddler one thing had been clear, she had a temper as fiery as her hair. And when she was angry strange things tended to happen. Like that one time at her high school and a jerk had been teasing her in the library, and while it was a mostly isolated incident since most knew it was unwise to cross her, especially if they wanted help academically. But this idiot had gone and harassed her, and while she generally could keep her temper in check, when it blew she was pissed. The event ended with a shelf full of books falling on him. But then there was the time when the strange happenings had probably saved her life. She'd been hiking a trail near her home and a man had tried to kidnap her, but she well...she kicked his sorry ass. But when the cops asked her how, she honestly couldn't answer them. But today she would get some answers as the cloth hiding her past began to ever so slowly unravel.

*Ashley's POV*

It was the middle of July, and I was curled up in a chair reading. Just as I finished the thick book, there was a knock at the door. Easily uncurling my long legs from under me I strode over and opened the door, to see a rather stern looking woman with dark hair standing on the stoop.

The woman smiled gently and asked, "Are your parents home dear?" with what I easily recognized a soft Scottish brogue.

Looking back over my shoulder I called, "Mum! Dad! Can you come to the door please?"

*McGonagall's POV*

I was so confused when Dumbledore told me I had to go to the states to give a muggleborn her letter to Hogwarts. My first question was why? All he said was that he thought she would benefit greatly from attending Hogwarts, versus one of the American schools for magic. It made no sense to me, but I could tell from the twinkle in his eyes that he knew more than he was telling me.

So now I was standing on the front stoop of a girl named Ashley McDonald. When she opened the door I saw a girl who seemed much older than she was, and whose casual style spoke of a young woman of twenty, not eleven. Looking at her I knew she reminded me greatly of someone, but I just couldn't place who. But putting my thoughts aside I asked her, "Are your parents home dear?"

She looked over her shoulder and called, "Mum! Dad! Can you come to the door please?" As she waited patiently, I couldn't help but smile at her use of the word 'mum' so very British of her. I looked back up and was slightly surprised to see a couple who looked absolutely nothing like her.

The man stepped forward and asked, "May I help you?"

I smiled and said, "Yes, my name is Professor McGonagall, and I'm here to speak to you about an...opportunity for Ashley."

He said, "Alright, please come in." The four of us walked to a sitting room, and the mother gestured to a seat, which I took, as the three of them sat down.

Taking a deep breath I just came right out and said the hardest part to comprehend first, "Mr. and Mrs. McDonald, Ashley I work at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the United Kingdom." With all of them looking at me with varying levels of confusion I continued, "Ashley I'm here to give you, your acceptance letter and explain everything because you are a witch Ashley."

They all sat pondering what I had said for a moment when Ashley said, "I'm a what?"

I carefully replied, "You're a witch."

To this she replied in an accepting but somewhat stunned voice, "I'm a...a witch...like magic and such?" To which I proceeded to nod as I got ready to answer all the questions of one of the newest and most powerful students at Hogwarts.

I always know when people are lying. It's just one of the many strange things about me. So I was a bit, well quite a lot more than a bit, stunned when Professor McGonagall said that I was a witch and I automatically knew that it was the truth. I sat silently thinking for a few moments, as the puzzle pieces began to click together in my mind. All the strange things about me, if magic were real and I was a witch they made a lot more sense. I wondered briefly if the things I had never told anyone about, for fear they would call me insane, were a part of the whole magic deal. Because you see I knew every language I came across, I could read it and speak it with the ease and accent of one who had grown up speaking it, as their native tongue. But it was odd; sometimes I didn't even recognize that I wasn't speaking English. One time when I was seven we had been in Cleveland and a Spanish speaking woman was frantically begging for directions, and I easily replied in perfect Spanish where she needed to go. I remember my parents had asked me when I learned to speak Spanish, I had been confused. However, I had always been a good liar, able to convince anyone that my words were the truth, so I quickly spun a story that involved me having read and in turn learned the language a few months before. And then there was the fact that I could basically read minds. I had always been able to tell what people were thinking, exactly what they were thinking. No one had ever guessed it as highly odd, just assuming I was very good at reading expressions. But I wasn't mentioning anything until I learned more about what she called the wizarding world.

She had been answering my parents and my questions for the past hour, and it was then, in a lapse in the onslaught from my very protective father, that she handed me a letter. The envelope was think, and was addressed in a way that I found funny and slightly creepy:  
Miss Ashley E McDonald  
The Chair Under the Bookcase**  
**27 Crooked River Drive  
Cuyahoga Falls, OH, USA  
It was a little scary seeing the envelope addressed as such, seeing as I had been sitting in my favorite chair under the bookcase when Professor McGonagall had arrived. But my misgivings were leaving, replaced with excitement and extreme curiosity. Turning it over I noticed that it was sealed with wax, and that a crest with a capital 'H' surrounded by a badger, a lion, an eagle, and a snake was pressed within it. Swiftly opening it I pulled out several sheets of...parchment. I looked up briefly only to see the three adults watching me, and quickly began to read.  
Dear Miss McDonald,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you are a muggle born witch (muggle - non-magical folk) we have enclosed information about the wizarding world and getting to Hogwarts. Please find...

Skipping a few lines, I looked up at Professor McGonagall. Who according to this letter was rather high up at this school of magic. All this was almost too much to handle, I had always believed in science, fact; but now here I was seeing that everything we...muggles...knew was wrong. I'm sure that the only thing keeping me from laughing at someone's idea of a practical joke is one thing, my firm belief that we as human beings are naive to think we can know and understand everything there is to this enormous, confusing world of ours.

I let that first page sink in a moment before turning to the next. Looking down I saw it was supply list. Reading quickly I was reminded that this school was in Britain with the term 'first-year'. I saw things like robes, a pointed hat, dragon hide gloves - oh, could there really be dragons? - And a winter cloak. Looking down further I saw a list of seven course books. The titles were so...different. Seeing all these books with very, magical, titles I wondered what classes I would have, if they would be hard, if I would still move through them with the ease I was used to. But thinking about all this made me think of one more question, would I make friends there. I had always made friends easily, but this was a whole new world, a place where I was out of my comfort zone. A place where I knew absolutely nothing.

Scanning further down I saw that I needed a wand. A wand, if I went to this school I was going to have my very own wand! This was so fascinating and confusing at the same time. Next on the list I saw I needed a set of glass phials, a telescope, a cauldron, and a set of brass scales. Further down I was somewhat stunned to see the list of pets we could bring, owls, cats, and toads? This was crazy; I mean who would have an owl as a pet? The last thing I saw on the list brought even more confusion to my face and a smirk.

I looked up at the woman who was apparently very high up at this school but still came to see little old me, and with my eyebrows up and my mischievous smirk I asked, "Broomsticks?"

To which she replied, "Yes, but as you can see first-years are not permitted their own." in the voice of one who was used to scolding children.

Nodding, I looked back down and quickly read the last few pages. Words like secrecy, the Ministry, Quidditch, and owl post (well that explained the owls as pets I guess) standing out. Folding the pages again I slid them in the envelope and handed it to my parents. Then looking at the woman who had given me clues about who I was, I asked," May I ask where one would find these things?"

She said, "In Diagon Alley of course."*****

Still confused I asked, "And where is that?"

She said simply, "In London."

My smile fell slightly, "Oh, I don't know when I'll be able to go there."

She smiled warmly at me and said, "If it's alright with your parents I can take you to get your school things, and then bring you back here..."

I looked up at my parents hopefully, because I was out of high school and currently had nothing planned college wise I was wishing beyond hope that they would allow me to go with this Professor to get things to attend a school of magic. And besides my hopes to learn something new, all the things McGonagall had said made sense. I felt like I was discovering who I really was. They looked at each other and then back at me. My dad said with some hesitance, "If it's what you really want to do, we can't say n-"

I interrupted him with a tight hug and a thank you. I looked to Professor McGonagall and asked, "So when will we be going?" with much excitement and a beaming smile on my face.

She replied, "Now, if you like?"

I uncharacteristically squealed slightly, nodded and then dashed upstairs to get my messenger bag. As I quickly grabbed my bag and tossed a few things in it I could hear the three of them discussing money. When I came back downstairs my parents hugged me and handed me my letter which I placed in the top of my bag. And then handed me some money, which I carefully tucked inside my wallet.

McGonagall looked at me and asked, "Are you ready?"

With an excited grin I said, "Yes." And we then walked out of the door. She led me a ways down the trail near my house, when she stopped. I looked up and asked, "Excuse my bluntness, but how will we be getting to this Digaon Alley?"

She smiled reassuringly and said, "We are going to apparate there." I looked at her in confusion and she just said, "Take a hold of my arm please." Taking a deep breath I did as she asked and was suddenly engulfed by a feeling as if I was being squeezed through a tube. When I felt normal again, I raised my eyes and looked around. I stood there stunned and looked every which way. There were storefronts on every side filled with strange jars, books, and objects I simply couldn't place. I simply could not stop looking.

McGonagall said simply, "Welcome to Diagon Alley."  
**  
*******I think Hagrid said this so Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling


	4. Chapter 4 Of School Things & a New World

You've seen the disclaimers I don't own a bunch of the characters. Woe is me. But I hope you like what I've done with them. Note that some characters will be different (especially personality) and the story may differ from the events of the book, don't like don't read.

I continued to look around at all the shops with growing excitement. There were so many things to know, to discover. Professor McGonagall pulled me from my musings by gently directing me towards a shop, the sign out front said Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The shop was empty except for a bustling woman whom I took to be the shopkeeper.

When she heard a small bell ding she rushed forward asking, "Here for your first-year robes are you dear?"

To which I simply nodded, as I wasn't to keen on everyone knowing I was American, no need to stand out more than necessary. Because contrary to the belief of some of my former classmates I really didn't like to stand out, I just liked being my weird, slightly abnormal self. After I had my robes we went to a shop selling quills and parchment. I looked curiously around the shop.

Seeing my obvious confusion McGonagall said, "In the wizarding world we use quills and parchment instead of pens and paper."

To which I simply replied, "Oh."

But my now frequent smile returned when McGonagall told me that I could get colored ink, I had always used colored ink in school. So I got plenty of parchment, a few quills, and both regular blue and bright purple ink. At the next shop I got a cauldron, phials, and potion ingredients. I was very excited about the potions lessons I would have at Hogwarts, as it seemed rather similar to chemistry and I loved chemistry. Next we stopped to get a telescope and a set of brass scales. It had been a good three hours since we had begun so Professor McGonagall had us stop at a small cafe, or something as I wasn't quite sure what one would call it in England let alone in the magical world. We had some ice cream as it was rather warm and a cool drink. I looked at her slightly confused when she ordered me what was called a butter beer, but as she seemed to be very patient McGonagall easily explained that it was a popular drink among my age group. Tentively I took a sip, and its new and unique flavor found it fit to please me.

As we sat she asked, "So would you perhaps like to get a pet?"

I nodded enthusiastically saying, " Most definitely, I absolutely love animals." I was so happy at the prospect of getting a pet that I didn't even notice the whispers that sprung up around us about my 'strange' and 'odd' American accent.

Seeing my excitement she added, "Well then would you perhaps like a cat?"

Easily seeing her preference to the animal in question I quickly held back my nearly automatic response of disgust. I did not like cats. But easily finding a more civil response I answered, " No, actually I'm not to fond of cats. Do you think it would be alright if I got an owl?"

Thankfully still smiling seemingly liking my diplomatic answer she said, "I think that would be alright," I smiled hugely as she continued, "I'm just a bit surprised most children from the muggle world prefer a pet that they are familiar with."

To which I automatically responded, "I'm full of surprises."

McGonagall smiled slightly and said, "Off we go now, we have a few more stops on our list."

We had soon gotten me a school trunk, it was a light blue-purple color and at one end my initials 'AEM' were painted in silver. I found it simply fascinating how Professor McGonagall shrunk everything we purchased with a flick of her wand and then tucked them into a small bag. Our next stop was Eyelop's Owl Emporium. When we walked in, I heard the gentle ruffle of feathers all around me. With my future Professor's blessing I began to look around. Almost immediately I spotted a beautiful owl up high in the rafters, nearly out of sight. Instinctively I raised my arm and with a quick movement the deep brown owl was resting gently on my outstretched arm. As I looked closer I saw black and silver mixed in with the earthy hue. I smiled as the owl affectionately nibbled the hand I had raised to stroke his head. As the shopkeeper turned around and saw the owl that was sitting on my arm he attempted to shoo him away, but the owl stayed firmly put nipping at the owner's hands.

Looking exasperated her said, "Sweetheart you don't want that owl, he's mean and bites."

I quickly countered, with a flash of my temper showing in my eyes, "He seems quite sweet to me, I'm sure he's just misunderstood." I smiled as this owl nibbled at my fingers again and hooted, which sent me into a fit of giggles.

The shopkeeper asked me with a bit of confusion, "What's so funny?"

I replied with a slight blush, "Um, well...he says he just doesn't like you." The owner spluttering slightly as I quickly paid for the owl, and then left the shop with Professor McGonagall.

When we had stepped out of the shop, my new owl in a cage held steadily in my left hand, she asked me, "Why did you say the owl didn't like him?"

I replied, "Because Beau said he didn't like him."

She looked at me, a touch of confusion in her eyes, and said, "But who is...oh you've named your owl Beau..." to which I nodded still listening and she continued, "But what do you mean Beau said he's an owl?"

I said in a voice one would use explaining a difficult formula, "When Beau hooted that's what he said."

She smiled in sudden understanding and said, "I believe you may have a rare gift, we'll have to test it out when you arrive at school." I would have asked her more questions regarding this 'gift' she believed I had, but at that moment we entered another shop, Ollivander's Wands. As we entered the very old looking shop a small bell above the door chimed. I looked around with interest and saw hundreds of shelves with thousands of thin, rectangular boxes. I looked up at the sound of footsteps, to see a thin, but very kind looking old man stroll up behind the counter.

He smiled at me and said, "Here for your first wand are you? Hello Professor McGonagall." As I nodded happily and the professor expressed her own greeting he continued, "So what is your name dear?"

As a tape measure began to take every possible measurement of me, I replied, "Ashley McDonald."

"Oh! An American attending Hogwarts? You're sure to be something special."

As I blushed Mr. Ollivander began pulling a few boxes off the shelves and setting them on the counter. And as the tape measure snapped back together he handed me a wand. I gave it a swish as instructed, but nothing happened. This same pattern of wand, swish, nothing continued on. But strangely the more wands that didn't work the more excited Mr. Ollivander became. While he was becoming excited I was becoming anxious, what if I didn't find a wand? As I tried out yet another unsuccessful wand my worries raced through my mind. When I handed this wand back, something strange happened, a box from the back of the shop zoomed off the shelf and straight into Mr. Ollivander's waiting hands.

I saw a flash of surprise in his eyes but he said simply, "How very interesting why don't you give this wand a try."

As I reached out and took it a warmth spread from my fingertips into the rest of my body, and when I gave this wand a slight swish a soft golden glow filled the shop and my auburn curls moved as if in a gentle breeze.

Ollivander said, " I stand by my previous statement, you are sure to be something special. That wand is very old, it's been here since the time of my great-grandfather. Eleven and 1/4 inches, spiraled shaft, elder wood, phoenix feather core bonded with mermaid scale and phoenix tears, supple yet pliable. Very good with healing magic and defensive magic. Exceptionally powerful..." As I paid he went on to explain that elder wands were very stubborn and difficult to master, but then so was I, and how he had never thought he would sell a wand of elder, especially as a first wand. As he explained I asked him interested questions about the wandlore and he seemed surprised by my apparent knowledge of the properties of plants and wood. But we were burning daylight, so soon Professor McGonagall and I were off to the final shop on our list, Flourish and Blotts, a magical bookstore. As we took the few minute walk I could tell that there was something that she wanted to ask me, but she never did. As we entered the bookstore I smiled at the smell of paper and ink. I had always loved the way a new book smelled, simple and common, yet elegant. I quickly gathered the required course books and a few others that seemed particularly interesting or informative. One these was recommended by Professor McGonagall, Hogwarts a History. And so a rather large stack of books was shrunk down to pocket size and tucked out of sight.

I quickly rechecked my list, and seeing that we hadn't missed anything proceeded out of Diagon Alley trailing slightly behind the professor. But before long we were back in what I had heard an older woman call muggle London. We walked down a few blocks and I took in the sights with interest, just catching a glimpse of Big Ben way off in the distance. We turned into an alleyway and disapparated back to my home.

I was now standing on my front porch with a trunk full of spell books and other magical items, an owl, and a real magic wand. A grin spread across my face, this was going to be fun.

Hope you like. Please review they are to me like extentionalist jokes to Spencer Reid.

A note on Ashley's wand:  
Spiraled Shaft- quick witted and open minded**  
**Supple- good for protective and defensive magic, kind yet protective**  
**Pliable- good for transfiguration, easy going but strong willed**  
**Phoenix Feather- great for all sorts of spells but especially defensive magic**  
**Phoenix Tears- great for healing magic, caring and very protective**  
**Elder- defensive spells and counter courses**  
**Partially made up on my part and from


	5. 5 Twas the Night Before Hogwarts

Again sorry its been so long, and I really hope you enjoy the story. Please R&R.  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own squat. Except for the plot and a couple of characters.

It had been five weeks since I learned I was a witch, since I had decided to attend Hogwarts in the fall, and since I had visited Diagon Alley. These five weeks had been filled with excitement, anxiety, and curiosity, but none so much as this week. Since it was strange for me to be attending school in another country some special measures had been taken to get me to Hogwarts. On Saturday morning an of age wizard, from the Ministry of Magic, (I know it's absolutely insane to think I never knew about a world that was just as advanced as the one I lived in) would arrive and take me via disapparation to their home for the night. I had been a bit worried about this, but Professor McGonagall had explained that she thought it would be good for me to meet some students from the wizarding world before I arrived at Hogwarts and the family was very kind and people she knew well. Trusting McGonagall's judgment, I was excited to meet them but somewhat worried that they wouldn't like me. I mean first of all I was from another country, and then I knew next to nothing about the wizarding world. I had read all the books I had bought, twice, but a theoretical knowledge was so much different then a practical one. But I put all my worries aside because what would happen would happen no matter how much I worried about it, and packed up all the things I would need in my magically enlarged trunk. So that soon it was full of clothes, and books, and a cauldron but it still seemingly fit perfectly.

But during these five weeks something else had happened, I had become very close friends with Beau. It was rather odd seeing that I knew exactly what he was saying, and he knew the same for me, but I was able to relax a bit even in its oddity knowing I would definitely have one friend to go to at school.

Today was Friday, and there was a going away party for me. Nothing special, just my family and our closest family friends, the McGees. The McGees knew about my being a witch, because we basically had to tell them, they were like family. The night went fantastically, and as the McGees left I promised to tell them all about Hogwarts when I returned for Christmas. After they left I soon went to bed knowing I would have an early start to the day, time differences could be really annoying.

When I woke up the next morning I quickly showered, and packed away the last of the things I needed. Then I dressed in a comfy pair of khaki shorts, a light purple t-shirt, and my Toms. I pulled my trunk into the hallway, strapped my messenger bag around my shoulders, and easily coaxed Beau into his cage. I quickly dropped my bag and Beau off in the front room, and then helped my dad carry my trunk down the stairs. I then sat down for my favorite breakfast of Belgian waffles and cranberry juice.

Soon after we had all finished eating, there was a knock at the door. Slightly jittery form nerves and excitement, I popped up and answered the door. Standing on my front step was a tall and slender man with red hair. He smiled warmly at me, and recognizing him from Professor McGonagall's description, invited him in. By this time my parents had arrived in the front hall.

The man smiled again and introduced himself by saying, "Hello, my name is Arthur Weasley, and your daughter will be spending the night with my family."

The rest of the introductions were made, and Mr. Weasley asked a good few questions involving plugs. But soon enough it was time to leave. Mr. Weasley easily shrunk my trunk the same way McGonagall had, I slipped my bag over my shoulders and grabbed Beau's cage. I hugged both my parents, my mother teary eyed and my father stony faced like the navy man he was. After several promises to write, Mr. Weasley and I walked to the same place McGonagall and I had. I grabbed his arm and was enveloped by the squeezing sensation of apparation. We soon landed, slightly shakily in a meadow. Looking up I saw a strange looking house, it was lopsided and very tall. I really wasn't sure how it was standing.

Seeing me looking he said, "I know it's not much but-," clearly seeing that he mistook my staring at the curious building as dislike.

I quickly interrupted him by saying, "It's absolutely wonderful."

He seemed slightly surprised by my genuine enthusiasm, but it was quickly replaced by a warm smile, and with a small gesture we started walking towards a crazy, lopsided looking house.

*********************************************************************************************

Molly Weasley stood staring down five of her seven children. She had just finished lecturing them about how they were going to be polite and kind to the girl who was going to be staying with them for the night. And she had gotten just the responses she had expected from them. Percy had said he understood in his prim and proper way before quickly retreating up the stairs and holing himself up in his room. Ginny looked somewhat excited, seeing as she didn't have too many friends, especially girls. Then there were Ron, Fred, and George who did not look happy in the least. All three of them started protesting at once saying how they did not want to be kind to a rude American. How she was just going to be a blonde Barbie doll. That she would only use those silly American words they heard about; 'OMG, LOL, and like". Their complaints would have continued, but they quickly fell silent with a glare from their mother.

And a simple phrase of, "Be nice to her, or you'll have another thing coming!"

But they all turned as the magical clock began to whirl, and the hand labeled 'Arthur' moved from away to traveling and then quickly spun to home. Five of the nine Weasleys stood waiting anxiously as the kitchen door opened, and the Weasley patriarch stepped through, followed by the girl who was going to be staying with them. Ron, Fred, and George had to take a quick double-take that Ginny was still seated next to them. Because where they had expected blonde hair and sparkly, overpriced clothes they saw red hair a few shades darker than their own, grey blue eyes, and clothes that looked only well cared for. And when she spoke they didn't hear high-pitched, squeaky words like 'OMG', but instead heard clear tones with only the pronunciation different from their own English.

With the silence that ensued the girl blushed slightly then said, "Hello, I'm Ashley. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The next few minutes were full of greetings and Mr. Weasley was only slightly surprised to find that Ashley was not at all overwhelmed by the attention. She easily answered the questions she was asked, even the ridiculous ones, and didn't hesitate to tease his sons right back. Which he knew would put respect for her in his children's eyes because it showed that she was fun, but also patient, and she would stand up for herself. He smiled as his wife began her usual overbearing mother bit, and Ashley still seemed to just go with the flow.

*********************************************************************************************

I was so relieved after I met the Weasley family. It was actually kind of funny, it seemed we all has expected something different from what we got. With the questions they asked it seemed they had expected a stereotypical California girl. And I had expected the stereotypical up-tight English family, which definitely wasn't what I had found in the Weasley.

They asked me loads of questions about the States as well as the muggle world. I thought it was so funny the things they found interesting or just didn't understand. It seemed my two worlds had a lot to learn about each other. And I asked them about U.K. and the wizarding world.

A while later the boy who was my age, Ron, asked if I knew how to play chess, and being somewhat caught off guard by his question since we had been talking about the differences in post, I had easily responded that yes I knew how to play. He then grinned like the Cheshire cat, and dashed up the stairs, followed only by the groans of his siblings.

When I looked up at them in confusion, they all said simply, "You'll see."

I would have asked them more questions regarding the matter, but Ron came back down the steps holding a chess board. Ginny quickly explained how to move the pieces to me, and it seemed Ron thought he was in for an easy victory. His smile wavered just slightly when I grinned, a bit evilly, right back. Forty minutes later Ron was sulking and the twins were doing a victory dance celebrating my apparently nearly unheard of beating of Ron Weasley.

It seemed with the Weasley family I had found myself in good company. They easily accepted my sarcastic nature, and I easily handed back their sibling-like taunts. Although all through the night we continued to surprise each other. I was more than slightly surprised by Percy's difference compared to the rest of the Weasleys I had met, he seemed rather distant, far too serious. I mean there were times to be serious, but all work and no play makes it a dull day, so I found myself not liking Percy as much as the other members of the Weasley family. I could appreciate seriousness and maturity when the time called for it, and I often was rather serious. But even more often I was fun, and crazy, and mischievous. The Weasley children seemed very surprised by how different I was from their idea of an American. But even then my suspicious nature while put almost entirely at ease didn't allow me to reveal myself completely.

But never-the-less it seemed I had accomplished what McGonagall had hoped for...a better understanding of the new world that was to become my own and a few friendly faces at Hogwarts, who knew their assumptions about me were wrong.

Twas' the night before Hogwarts,  
And all through the house,  
not a creature was stirring,  
not even a nargle,  
WAIT!  
FRED!  
GEORGE!  
What are you doing up?

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, I'll try to be a better author this time and not take forever to get another chapter up.


	6. Chapter 6 A Scarlet Steam Engine

**As always I'll own Harry Potter when Voldy grows a nose.**

That morning the Burrow was in total and complete chaos. It was actually rather amusing. It seemed none of the Weasleys really got the concept of planning ahead, but I wasn't all annoyed, just more assured that wizards were really just like muggles, except for the magic of course. And so I just chatted with Ginny as Mrs. Weasley chased her sons around the house asking if they has everything. Soon enough though everyone was ready and all of us piled into a Ford Angela, that definitely should not have fit the eight of us and all of the luggage that had been shoved in the back, but somehow we all fit comfortably. I attributed it to magic, and my excitement grew as I thought about what all it could do and how I would soon be learning how to do those things.

We arrived at King's Cross Station at quarter till eleven. As we hurried through the crowded station searching out platform 9 3/4 (could there really be such a thing?) I heard Mrs. Weasley complain about how the platforms were just full of muggles.

It was then that a boy with ebony black hair and emerald green eyes walked up and asked, "Excuse me? But could you...um...tell me how to get onto the platform?" His eyes flashed down in a slightly embarrassed manner. I was struck with the feeling that I knew him, it was those eyes and the messy hair that I could tell wasn't purposeful but simply wouldn't stay flat, they just seemed so familiar to me. But I had no time left to ponder that as Mrs. Weasley quickly answered the boy and herded us through a brick wall. The boy, Harry, and I looked at each other a moment before shutting our eyes tight, and continuing forward. We expected to slam into a wall, but when we still hadn't hit anything and opened our eyes, we found ourselves standing on a platform labeled 9 3/4. There were people everywhere in all manners of odd dress, and an old-fashioned scarlet steam engine entitled _the Hogwarts Express._ As Mrs. Weasley hugged her children and Harry lugged his trunk towards the train (I really didn't get wizards they seemed to have no common sense, that morning I had seen Mr. Weasley lugging trunks around, but I had put a simple charm I had found in one of my texts on mine, making it feather-light and easy to carry), I took a moment to stare in awe at the small part of my new world I was seeing.

It was then that I caught sight of a slightly chubby boy searching frantically around the ground for something, and then I heard him call out, "Trevor! Where are you? Oh, how can a toad have gotten so far?" Looking around I spotted a toad underneath a group of luggage carts. I quickly walked over and scooped him up, and when I turned to look for the boy I saw him looking downcast being chewed out by a woman who appeared to be his grandmother.

Knowing the train would be pulling out soon I quickly squeezed through the crowd of parents and said, "Excuse me, but is this your toad?"

He looked up in confusion, probably at my accent, before exclaiming, "Trevor!" His grandmother gave him a small shove and he said, "What? Oh...Thank you so much I'm Neville Longbottom." He quickly added hopefully, "Is this your first year at Hogwarts too?" He finished hopefully.

I smiled warmly and said, "Yep! I'm a first year as well, I'm Ashley McDonald,"

He looked at me with a mixture of awe and confusion on his face before asking, "Are you American?"

I replied somewhat cautiously, "Yes, is that a problem?"

He shook his head as he said, "Nope. Totally wicked actually."

A smile spread across my face from both happiness and amusement and I asked, "Would you like to sit with me on the train?" A smile big enough to match mine appeared on his face as he nodded. I turned my head as I heard the train's breaks hiss, and Neville's grandmother quickly hurried us and our luggage aboard. We stood waving goodbye as the train pulled out of the station and then turned to begin the search for a...um...a...oh yes, a compartment.

We had no luck finding an empty one, but as we searched I spotted Harry and Ron, and waved eagerly to them. Ron's was less than enthusiastic still slightly put out by beating him at chess the night before, but Harry waved kindly back at me.

Near the end of the train we found a compartment that appeared empty, but when we opened it there was a girl with brown, frizzy hair with her nose buried in a book. She looked up at the squeak of the door and seeing Neville was completely befuddled by what to say I asked, "Do you mind if we join you in here?"

She smiled and said, "Not at all." As soon as we sat down the girl held out her hand saying, "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger."

I reached out and shook her hand saying, "I'm Ashley McDonald," and nudging Neville slightly who looked at me slightly puzzled I continued, "and this is Neville Longbottom."

As Neville blushed in embarrassment they shook hands and Hermione said, "Pleasure to meet you." Then tucking her book into her bag she asked, "You don't sound British, where are you from?"

Far less cautious than I had been, figuring that I was sure to meet some people who would hate me solely for my nationality, I threw all caution to the wind and said, "I'm from the States." Thankfully it seemed Hermione was quite alright with that and we continued our journey north.

During the next few hours Neville and a girl, Susan Bones, who had joined us in the car told Hermione and me all about Hogwarts and other varying topics in relation to the wizarding world. And eventually the topic landed on what house we hoped we would be sorted into that night. Susan said that she liked all of the houses except for Slytherin of course, but was fairly certain that she would be a Hufflepuff.

Neville said sadly, "I'll be lucky to get into any house, my whole family thought I was a squib for years."

Which I quickly threw out saying, "Any house would be lucky to have you Neville, I'm sure you'll do splendidly wherever they place you."

To which his downcast eyes turned up and he smiled nervously asking, "You really think so?" I smiled brightly and nodded, I would really have to work on his self-confidence.

Then all eyes turned to Hermione as she began, "Well, it seems to me that Gryffindor is the best, but Ravenclaw sounds good too." Neville and Susan made sounds of approval, and I smiled slightly but not as warmly as those who knew me well would have expected. This was simply because...well...I wasn't too fond of Hermione. And I know this sounds hypocritical, but I found her to be a bit of a know-it-all. I mean I was rather smart but I didn't enjoy flaunting my intelligence as she did. I found that if you thought yourself smarter than others it created only disdain and a certain hatred towards the ideas of others. But my internal ramblings were cut short as all eyes turned towards me, silently asking my opinion on the matter.

Quickly gathering my thoughts saying, "Well I'm sure any of the houses would be lovely."

They all just stared at me for a few moments before Susan said, "And I'm sure you will give any of the houses hell." I smiled brightly and gave her a slight motion of thanks, because the way they all had been staring at me you would have thought I'd told them that Hitler was the greatest thing since peanut butter.

I was saved further when an older, grandmotherly looking woman opened the door and asked, "Anything from the trolley dears?" ***

I quickly leaned close to Neville and asked, "Why on Earth is there a trolley on a train, and how on Earth did they fit it?"

He looked at me in complete confusion for a moment before he started chuckling and said, "The lunch trolley Ashley," pointing towards the cart piled with candies.

I blushed a deep shade of red saying, "Oh.." (I had been thinking the kind of trolleys one found in say San Francisco, that people rode on) which resulted in a fit of giggles from Susan and Neville.

After we had all eaten a fair share of sweets, Neville's smile vanished as he searched his pockets saying, "Oh no, I've lost Trevor again." So we quickly split up and searched the train for a toad named Trevor. About a half hour later I returned to the car seeing Susan comforting a clearly distraught Neville. But the atmosphere in the car quickly changed as I entered handing Neville his toad, once again that day.

About an hour after night had fallen we pulled into a quiet train station, all dressed in the black robes of Hogwarts. I started to pull done my bag from the rack above the seats, but paused when a bodiless voice informed us to leave our luggage on the train and that the school would bring it up. I pushed my bag back to its resting place, but not before pulling my wand out and tucking it inside my robes. The four of us stepped out of the train car and down onto the platform into a chaotic rush of excited students. We each pondered which way we ought to go, but turned when we heard someone calling for first years and headed that-a-ways. We emerged into a group of jittery students who I assumed were other first years. I stood stunned a moment looking up at the largest man I had ever seen, but right then Harry and Ron walked up. Harry easily and happily greeted the the large man, before turning to greet me. So i quickly disregarded my surprise and introduced Ron and Harry to Neville, Susan, and Hermione, but based on the slight looks of disdain on Ron and Hermione's faces it was rather obvious they had already met, and it wasn't the most pleasant of meetings.

We were quickly herded into a fleet of small boats, and as soon as everyone was seated they began across a lake with a shining, obsidian surface. And off in the distance were the shining lights, and tall turrets of what I could only assume to be Hogwarts castle.

***Direct Quote from Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone J.K. Rowling

There we go Ashley has finally arrived at Hogwarts. Now the only question is what house will she call her own. Please review.


	7. It's Just a Ratty Old HatRight?

Please R&R**  
**Disclaimer: I shall own Harry Potter when there is fifteen feet of snow outside my house.

It took only a few minutes to cross the large lake, and as soon as everyone had exited their boats, Hagrid, I learned his name from Harry on the ride over with Neville and Ron, led the way up to a set of enormous wooden doors. As we gathered on the worn stone steps Hagrid knocked on the think doors. A moment later the doors swung open to reveal an elaborate entrance hall and a witch I recognized, Professor McGonagall.

McGonagall and Hagrid began a short conversation and I looked into Hogwarts behind her. The walls were stone, lit only by flaming torches from a time of princes and ball gowns. As she led us in I tilted my head up to see a seemingly endless expanse of marble staircases. We passed a set of doors on the right, behind which I could hear the cacophonous sound of hundreds of voices. She led us into an empty room, mouse-like in comparison to the hall we had just left. The nervousness of everyone was clearly evident with the close proximity many held. Neville scooted slightly closer to me, and I noticed what seemed to be a nervous tick of his, as his hand fumbled with the hem of his sleeve. Professor McGonagall welcomed us to Hogwarts and briefly explained the houses and the house points system, before asking that we wait quietly and leaving the room.

A flurry of nervous whispers filled the room until it was punctuated by several screams. I automatically flipped my head around expecting some armed madman, and when I saw the cause of the commotion, a bemused smile found its home beneath my twinkling eyes. But it seemed I was the only one amused by the appearance of about twenty ghosts, seeing as Harry had jumped about a foot in the air and Neville had instinctively grabbed my hand before quickly releasing it and blushing furiously.

By now the ghosts were slipping through the opposite wall and Professor McGonagall had returned, now calling us to form a line. We followed her back out into the hallway and into the room which I had noticed the din coming from earlier. I had never in my wildest dreams imagined such a unique but absolutely stunning place. The Great Hall was punctuated by four long tables across the width of the room, and another spanning the top of the room lengthwise. The enormous room was lit by thousands of floating candles. The tables were adorned with golden plates and cups. And we were led to stand in front of the other students. I saw Harry turn his eyes up and did the same. Momentarily transfixed by what I knew to be a bewitched ceiling, but the sparkle of stars against a velvet black sky seemed so real, McGonagall centered a four-legged stool in front of us and then placed a frayed and heavily patched, black hat atop it.

I pondered how we were to be sorted, but stopped short as a rip in the hat opened and it began to sing a cheerful, rhyming tune. And as it finished I was still intrigued by the fact that an old hat was going to sort us. But my amusement was quickly replaced by nervousness and just a twinge of fear as my doubts come back to mind.

Professor McGonagall instructed us in a clear voice that when our name was called we were to place the hat atop our head and take a seat on the stool to be sorted. As the first names were called one of my nervous classmates would hurry up to the stool and as soon as the name of a house was called out, by the hat, one of the four student tables would erupt into applause. But as we moved through the alphabet I noticed that the for some people the hat was on their head for barely a moment before their house was announced , while for some others it took the hat a bit longer. As I watched my nerves grew and the same doubts clouded my mind once again. What if everyone hated me? What if I wasn't sorted? And my worst fear of all, what if I was no good at magic? So many special measures had been taken to get me here, what if I was just a huge disappointment? But I beat my fears down and pulled my face into a reassuring look, directed at Neville as his name was called. I then proceeded to quickly stifle a chuckle as he tripped on his way to the stool.

The hat sat on his head for a long while before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!"

And I couldn't hide my smile or laughter as he jumped up and off towards the Gryffindor table and had to jog back up to give it to the next boy. A rather cruel looking boy named Draco Malfoy, sauntered forward as his name was called and I instantly disliked him for his arrogance, he was quickly sent to the Slytherin table.

I inhaled sharply as I heard McGonagall call, "McDonald, Ashley." I quickly recovered, however, and held my head high as I walked to the stool sitting down and pulling the hat on my head in one fluid motion.

Unlike the other first years who had already been sorted I hadn't just plopped the hat down on my head, but I had angled it backwards so I could actually see. But now I was regretting that decision as that meant that I could see everyone staring at me.

I stopped short in my mental babble as I heard a voice in my ear saying, "Well, this is new. An American attending Hogwarts, you're sure to make some waves." I smiled, the corners of my mouth turning just slightly upwards, making the students watching me wonder what the hat had said. But it soon continued, "Well, well aren't we a difficult one to place. A good bit of courage. Very intelligent, but also mischievous. Both unfalteringly loyal and cunning. I've never seen one student who would fit so well into any of the four houses. But you are one of the smartest students I've seen and have a fair bit of wisdom to go with it, I'm thinking Ravenclaw..."

I could tell the hat was going to announce my house as Ravenclaw, but it stopped short when I said, "No! Please don't put me in Ravenclaw."

It said back to me, "Why not? You're brilliant. You would do fantastically in Ravenclaw."

My rather stubborn response was, "Because I don't want people knowing how smart I am right off the bat, I want them to know me first, so that I can know for sure who really is my friend and who just wants my help with their homework."

The hat said back, "Well if you're sure then, you give a fair argument. But it's clear now that you're too outspoken to be a Hufflepuff and certainly too modest for Slytherin...so better be GRYFFINDOR!" And with that the air with applause, and I walked quickly over, taking a seat next to Neville.

*Snape POV/Narrative*

Professor Severus Snape sat at the end of the long table glaring down at the students of Hogwarts. He really hated the school's feasts, particularly the welcoming feast, the students were so much more obnoxious and annoying at them. But, alas, he had to be there to at least look like he cared they were getting new students, likely just a bunch of complete buffoons as per usual. He pulled his normal, slightly sneering look of complete indifference onto his face as Minevera entered with the first years trailing behind her. He watched their faces as they quickly passed, but he faltered when he saw one of the girls. It couldn't be...no...but this girl looked just like an eleven year old Lily Evans. If anyone had been watching the potions master they would have seen surprise and even a flitting look of sadness cross his face. He watched as auburn hair was brushed over a shoulder with a gentle flick of the wrist. She didn't have the same look of utter nervousness as the students accompanying her, and when she looked up her eyes shone with intelligence. But the fact that this was somehow an eleven year old Lily was crushed, because her eyes were not the color of elegant emeralds, but shone like fluid sapphires. So his scowl returned as he glared down at the residents of Hogwarts.

*Ashley's POV*

The sorting continued and then the name, "Potter, Harry" was called by McGonagall.

The hat sat on his head a good few minutes before it shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

But when Harry hurried to the table to sit down next to me, the entire hall was filled with both whispers and yells of triumph. I was curious as to why Harry caused such an uproar, but he looked rather uncomfortable with the whole situation so I'd ask him about it some other time.

The last four people were sorted, with a very relieved looking Ron plopping down next to Harry. Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and carried both the hat and the stool out of the Great Hall.

The man with the long, silvery beard who I knew to be Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood and with an air of complete friendliness he welcomed us to Hogwarts, in a rather eccentric way.

I noticed Harry asking Percy, "If Dumbledore was mad?" but easily tuned it out to focus on the light-hearted discussion I was having with Neville.

Our conservation was halted however when foods of all kinds suddenly appeared on the table, and both Neville and I laughed as our stomachs voiced their hunger.

Soon one of the ghosts floated over to the group of Gryffindor first years, and introduced himself as Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington.

And when Ron asked a very annoyed Sir Nicholas about his nickname as Nearly Headless Nick, a sandy-haired boy with a prominent Irish accent asked him, "How can someone be nearly headless?" And when Nick rather irritably tugged his head to the side showing how exactly one could be nearly headless it seemed I was the only one who found it amusing, versus shocking.

As the desserts magically appeared the first year's conversation turned to our families. Seamus told us that he was half-and-half. Neville told us he had been raised by his Gran and that for the longest time his whole family had thought he was a squib. And then he had us in fits of laughter as he told us of his Great Uncle Algie's repeated attempts to force the magic out of him. But any other stories were stopped as the desserts disappeared and Dumbledore stood once again. He made several announcements one about the off-limits forest, another about magic been prohibited in the halls...or...um...corridors, a third about Quidditch trials, and finally a rather morbid one about an apparently dangerous corridor on the third floor.

The next thing I knew, Dumbledore was enthusiastically announcing that we would be singing the school song. Looking around I noticed the other teachers looked less than happy about this prospect. He invited us all to pick our own tunes, and I laughed and clapped happily as the Weasley twins finished last having sung to the tune of a slow funeral march.

We were all dismissed and the first years followed Percy through a long series of hallways and winding staircases. As we passed painted portraits I was rather surprised to see them whispering and pointing as we passed by. On our way we encountered a rather annoying poltergeist named Peeves. And I helped Neville up from the floor so that we could continue on our way, as he had been knocked down when Peeves had dropped a bundle of walking sticks on his head.

We finally reached the end of our winding path through the school, we stopped in front of a painting of a very fat woman in an obnoxiously pink dress.

She asked simply, "Password?"

Percy responded clearly, "Caput Draconis," and the painting swung out to reveal the extremely comfortable looking common room of Gryffindor House. Bidding Neville, Harry, and Ron goodnight I headed up one of the two staircases, and upon entering the dorm room labeled _First Years_ I found all of my things and a wonderfully comfortable looking bed. And despite my recent time change, I fell asleep almost immediately after crawling under the warm sheets.

Hope you liked it, and I appreciate all suggestions and criticisms.


	8. Portraits, Potions Masters, & PratsOh

Please R&R.  
I of course do not own Harry Potter and at the moment only have like three originally named characters, oh and I also don't own any of the NCIS characters. But if anyone wants to buy me the rights I will give you a vial of Felix ;)

When I woke the next morning it was with mixed emotions. I was excited because it was the first day of classes, the true beginning of my new life, but I was also extremely nervous for the exact same reason. But as my first week of school began I found that Hogwarts was everything I expected and more, along with downright confusing.

You see because the castle and grounds themselves were immense, and then there was the fact that many things around Hogwarts seemed to move. As the first week passed my eidetic memory saved me and Neville many-a-time. I quickly memorized which staircases moved, the tricks to the many peculiar doors, and the locations of all the vanishing steps (which I had to help Neville out of a good few times.) And as Neville and I fell in together as the best of friends he frequently became my translator.

You see because I kept finding that either I was left befuddled by the new words of the wizarding world, or the British connotations and slang either made absolutely no sense to me or had me in hysterics at how funny they sounded. But the same was often true for things I said, and as I was the only American at Hogwarts it was evident that I would be the one relearning the English language. Finding our way to classes...er...lessons and around the castle became my job, and acting as translator had become Neville's.

But more than Peeves, or any number of quirky magical objects and staircases, the two most annoying beings at Hogwarts were Argus Filch, the caretaker, and Draco Malfoy. Filch was highly annoying, he seemed to hate all of the students (whether or not they had done anything to earn that hatred or not) and he seemed to have a naturally cruel, if not somewhat sadistic, disposition. And then there was his atrociously ugly cat, Mrs. Norris.

Now I don't like cats in general (I really am a dog person) but I held a particularly deep hatred for the scrawny cat, who seemed to take a likening to stalking me about the castle. It truly took all of my will power not to kick irritating creature from one side of the hall to the other. Although my hatred for the blasted animal became much funnier when Neville began to gently tease me about it in a very brotherly way. It gave me hope that he could lose his shyness and find his personality. But I despised no one or anything as much as Draco Malfoy, and it seemed Harry and I shared similar feelings towards the blonde-haired, egotistical, narcissistic, moron.

Thankfully the good things about Hogwarts far outweighed its annoyances. As I went to my lessons and experienced them for the first time as the week went on, I found them simply fascinating. Once a week we had Astronomy in the tallest tower of Hogwarts, where we got to learn all about the stars and planets. Three times and week we had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and their Head of House, Professor Sprout, where we learned the names and uses of magical plants and fungi, as well as how to care for them. I found this class particularly enjoyable for several reasons. First of all Neville loved it, and seemed to have a natural talent with it, which made him, if only slightly, more confident in himself. Two we got to see and work with Susan, who was absolutely loving her house. And three I had always loved being outside within the scents of Earth, and rain, and life.

It really surprised me how much there was to learn about the wizarding world. I couldn't believe how much was different. And my new found friends were ever so interested in learning all they could about my life in the muggle world and in the States.

We also had History of Magic, with Professor Binns, the only teacher who also happened to be a ghost at Hogwarts. His classes were easily among the most boring I had ever experienced, but unlike the majority of the students I buckled down and diligently took notes. Professor Flitwick, who taught Charms, was extremely short. So much so that he had to stand on a towering pile of books to see over his desk. When our first class began he proceeded to take roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he uttered a rather shrill squeak and fell off his tall stack of books.

Finally losing patience with my confusion about everyone's treatment of Harry, and unwilling to ask him as he seem rather unnerved by it, I asked Neville. Nearly smacking himself for not having explained it to me earlier, he told me about how Harry's parents had been murdered by a dark wizard and when this wizard, You-Know-Who, had tried to kill Harry the curse had rebounded upon its caster. He also did his best to explain the War with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to me, but putting him out of his misery I just got a few books on the subject from the library. From these I easily learned all that I needed to know. I also learned that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was actually called Lord Voldemort. My first thought was 'what a ridiculous sounding name', but when I had expressed this view to Neville he had flinched in horror at the apparently feared name. Unwilling to fear a name but not wanting to have others flinching, I opted to call Lord Voldemort "He-Who-Has-the-Ridiculous-Name". Which to my amusement my friends viewed with respect that I wasn't afraid of Voldemort, and a twinge of fear at the fact that I wasn't afraid to mock him by calling him He-Who-Has-the-Ridiculous-Name.

By Wednesday, word that I was American had spread throughout the castle like wild fire. And now I was on the receiving end of nearly as many stares, points, and whispers as Harry. And while I found this a bit unnerving, I continued to walk with confidence and encourage Neville to do the same.

But the fact that I was getting some attention (that I didn't want by the way) annoyed Draco Malfoy to no end. If I must be honest with myself, since I met the arrogant little brat, I had been secretly hoping he would pick a fight with me. And on Wednesday just after lessons ended, that is just what happened.

I was walking back towards the common room with Neville and Ron, (Hermione was in the library and Harry had been asked to stay after a moment by Professor Sprout) so planning on meeting the two there we were engaged in semi-mindless conversation. But at the bottom of the stairs we were forced to stop because Draco along with dumb and dumber, were blocking our path, clearly trying and failing to look menacing.

I quirked an eyebrow saying, "Excuse me," but the prat didn't move an inch.

With an annoying sneer he said, "Let's see for a blood traitor, a squib, and a mudblood...I think not."

Clearly expecting me to burst into tears or something, I mean I could tell what he said was meant to insult Ron, Neville, and me but I didn't actually know what any of it meant, so he seemed genuinely surprised when I just rolled my eyes and went to walked around him.

By now we had started to gather a crowd, and it only grew as he stepped directly in front of me and said, "Where to you think you're going? You stupid American."

My annoyance growing and my patience waning I replied, "To my common room, your highness." And the way my words were dripping with sarcasm immediately had Neville and Ron looking at each other worriedly. Because Neville now knew me well enough to know a storm was brewing, and Ron having grown up with two redheaded witches knew that my voice may sound even, but my patience was quickly disappearing.

And so when I again tried to step forward and Draco drew his wand, there were no surprised gasps from them as there was from the group of students. But the next thing Draco said crossed the line. I had been staring at him with a look that clearly said 'Seriously?', but Draco just didn't know when to shut the hell up.

And so he said, "Why don't you just go back to the States to live with your filthy muggle parents, you stupid mudbl-"

But I turned to face him so fast and my facial expression was so different from a moment ago that it caught even this bigoted little brat by surprise as I said, my voice truly dripping with venom, "Or what?"

Ron unconsciously backed up pulling Neville by the arm with him as he recognized that I had gone from mildly annoyed, to seriously pissed off. But as Draco stuttered for an appropriate comeback, I saw his wand arm twitch and the first syllable of some jinx or hex just beginning to form on his lips. And before he could send a burst of magic my way, I answered for him by slapping his wrist sending his wand flying and saying, "What? You'll drop your wand?"

And so with Draco's mouth blubbering like a fish, and the crowd stunned into silence, I easily turned on my heel and walked up the stairs, Neville and Ron quickly following me.

McGonagall's POV

Professor McGonagall was walking through the corridors of Hogwarts. Patrolling to make sure the students didn't get into to many shenanigans. But she stopped short when she saw the sight in front of her. There was a semi-large group of students surrounding three first year Slathering and three of her little lions. Clearly there was a fight of words going on between Mr. Malfoy and Ashley, but she hesitated to interfere. There wasn't actually a rule against yelling at each other, and it seemed only Mr. Malfoy was yelling, and she often found that student disagreements were often best resolved if left to themselves. But she easily stood unnoticed nearby just to be sure the spat came only to words. She saw as Ashley went to walk around the blonde boy, and he drew his wand. This was going too far, the boy had now actually broken a school rule and she extricated herself from her perch and went to handle the situation.

But before she could get there she saw as Ashley turned away and the boy began to say something. Within a second Ashley had spun back towards him, and her expression was no longer one of annoyance but had turned to one of rage. The Professor hurried towards the fight seeing the Mr. Malfoy was going to cast, but before she had moved more than ten feet she saw Ashley slap the boys wrist sending his wand flying, and then she heard in a very sarcastic and actually scary voice, "What? You'll drop your wand?" And then she watched as shocked as the students as Ashley turned on her heel and walked up the stairs, Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Weasley following her. She watched as the students recovered, and watched as Mr. Malfoy quickly retrieved his wand. The students whispers were full of surprise that Ashley had never drawn her wand, even when she had turned her back on someone who had. But it seemed she was the only who noticed as Ashley and company disappeared up the stairs, the tip of a wand just poking out of the hem of her robes.

She quickly dispersed the group taking points where appropriate from Slytherin, and as she continued her patrol she thought about one of her newest students. Ashley had recognized the slight movements just before a spell was cast with the ease of a seasoned and highly skilled duelist. She would have to have Filius watch her. She could have potential to be a master duelist. But that wasn't all she thought about, Ashley always seemed very in control of herself and she wondered what the Malfoy boy had said to get such a reaction out of her. But she put it to the back of her mind as she headed back towards her office. She would ask Ashley about it on Saturday, because she already had plans to test Ashley. She was nearly sure Ashley had a rare gift, she was fairly certain it had only been recorded about ten times in all of wizarding history. For Professor McGonagall thought that the new American student Ashley McDonald was a Polygloti. But she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something very obvious about Ashley that she was missing.

Ashley's POV

By the next day word that I had disarmed Draco, without even using a my own wand had spread just as fast as my nationality. I was getting three different kinds of looks, ones filled with hatred, ones filled with respect, and much to my amusement ones that were a bit fearful. It seemed that disarming someone was a really big deal in the wizarding world, and the fact that I had done it by muggle means seemed to make it even bigger.

Our first Transfiguration lesson was soon upon us, and I had been looking forward to it ever since I found out that it was the class Professor McGonagall taught. Neville and I got there a few minutes early thanks to my memorization of each and every corridor, but Professor McGonagall wasn't there. There was only a tabby cat sitting rather stiffly on the desk. It was funny I didn't automatically feel the same dislike for this cat as others, I wondered what was up with that. But I became a little confused as the bell rang and Professor McGonagall still didn't arrive in the classroom. But then my questions were quickly answered when as Harry and Ron skidded in a moment late, the tabby transformed into Professor McGonagall. She gave the two a bit of a hard time as they quickly grabbed the seats Neville and I had saved for them, but soon she simply told them to try harder to be on time and the class began.

I quickly saw that my original observation that she was strict was right. She gave us a lecture about behavior, stating that Transfiguration was among the most complex and dangerous*** magic we would be learning in our time at school. But although she was strict I liked her because she was definitely a no nonsense person, and I figured that I would easily learn under her tutelage.

She quickly demonstrated some advanced Transfiguration as she turned her desk into a pig and then just as easily turned it back. The Professor had us take detailed notes and after that was done, she passed out matches to each of the students. She then tasked us with turning them into needles.

Thinking about the notes we had taken, and pointing my wand at the match I concentrated on the way a needle looked and then on the match transforming to look like that needle. As I said the words my match instantly became silver and pointed. Professor McGonagall congratulated me, and Neville grumbled next to me about me being some kind of genius. If only he knew how right he was. By the end of the lesson only Hermione and I had managed it, and we were each rewarded with a small smile from Professor McGonagall. And as we left the three boys were all, very vocally, trying to figure out how I had managed it so quickly, and I easily promised to help them with the practice homework Professor McGonagall had assigned to the majority of the class.

But the class everyone was looking forward to most was Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Professor Quirrell. And I was too, I had found the text for the class very interesting and was looking forward to learning how to protect myself and others. And I was wondering how my wand might react to this particular region of magic, because Mr. Ollivander had told me it was very good for defensive magic.

As Neville and I walked into the classroom I immediately got an uneasy feeling. A feeling that told be not to trust, but to question. And when I looked around the only other person in the room besides Neville and me, was Professor Quirrell. I eyed him with suspicion as we grabbed our seats, but he didn't seem like much. In fact he seemed like a nervous wreck the way he was stuttering. And even though his classes turned out to be duds, and I found myself raiding the library on the subject; I did not trust Professor Quirrell.

Harry and I were beyond relieved to find that we were on a pretty even standing with everyone else, and that relieved me to no end. So far no one knew how smart I was a I kind of liked it that way. I still moved through my classes easily, even though everything was new. And I worked my best to keep my secret.

When Friday came, I clapped jokingly when Harry and Ron arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast, as it was the first time they had managed to get there without getting lost. But my mind was plagued with worries today, because today we had double potions with the Slytherins and their Head of House, Professor Snape. Because I was a very open person and I liked to form my own opinions based on fact and observed behavior I tried to keep my views unbiased, but it was hard because everyone kept saying how Snape was awful, and that potions was the worst. And I didn't want to believe that, because I had been looking forward to having potions since I had found out I would be having it. So in an effort to keep my self unbiased I tuned out Ron and Harry's rather negative conversation, to have a discussion about the ways of America with Neville.

Just a few moments later, the owls arrived with the morning mail...er...um...post. On the first day of term this had given me quite a start, but by now I was getting used to it. I happily saw Beau flying towards me, as well as Hedwig off towards Harry, and held my arm up slightly. Beau quickly landed on my shoulder, and I untied the two letters attached to his leg. As I saw the regular envelopes and the several stamps, I happily realized who they were from. One was from my parents and the other was from the McGees. A gleeful smile spread across my face as I ripped into the letter from my parents. It was all the usual parental things: we miss you, how are you, have you made any friends, and from my protective father is anyone being mean because if they are you have my permission to beat them up. I smiled at their care and my father's antics, and then tucked the letter into my bag to respond to later. I then ripped open the letter from the McGees, and out fell three sheets of paper. The first was from Mr. and Mrs. McGee, expressing much the same sentiments as the letter from my parents. The second was from Sarah, their youngest child who was a year older than me, asking if I liked the school, if I had learned any cool magic, and if their were any cute boys. And the third was from Tim, who was a little more than three years my senior, and it was just like him. Tim considered me just as much his baby sister as Sarah, and was very protective of me. His letter asked much the same as the rest and said that if anyone was harassing me for my intelligence that he would fly to England himself and beat them up for me.

I chuckled as I tucked these three into my bag as well, to respond to later. And when Neville looked at me questioningly I just shook my head with a smile.

It turned out to be very good that I had gotten something to make me smile that morning because my first potions lesson turned out to be anything but enjoyable.

As we headed down to the dungeons, I noticed that it was much colder than the rest of the castle and rather dank down here. As Snape entered with a swirl of black robes the previously animated class immediately fell silent. He took the role call, but unlike Flitwick who had simply called the names, Snape accompanied many of the names with a cruel sneer. And when he got to Harry, the signaling out was particularly cruel.

Snape seemed to have a natural, and rather extreme hatred for Harry. This was easily proven when he called him a 'celebrity' with a sneer and asked him three questions. All of which were beyond the required course work, that Harry did not know, and that Hermione and I did. But even though Snape was clearly cruel I had to role my eyes at Hermione's eagerness to answer the questions, since Snape clearly didn't want the answers from her or anyone but Harry. Although I did feel rather bad for her when Snape childishly called her names. I mean seriously he was suppossed to be the Professor and he was acting like a four year old.

But then as Snape looked for another victim his eyes landed on me. And while I wasn't looking up, I didn't see his cool glare (as I was taking notes on everything he said) but I did hear his footsteps and looked up just as he stopped in front of the desk Neville and I were occupying. He fixed me with a mean glare, and with the small flicker of his eyes towards Malfoy, it was clear he knew what had transpired between us.

I saw many of the other students look fearful, but I didn't even blink, as he asked in a somewhat menacing voice, "And you Miss McDonald, you too saw it fit to not pay attention?"

Easily keeping my voice even and respectful I replied, "No Professor, I was simply taking notes. You may check them if you wish."

Snatching my notes off my desk and quickly scanning them, he asked me the same three questions, obviously hoping to embarass me. But that wasn't going to happen as I did know those answers. And so I easily replied looking the Professor straight in the eye, "If I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood I would get The Draught of Living Death. A bezoar would be found in the stomach of a goat. And there is no difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name actonite, and is the main ingredient in the Wolfsbane potion."****

Looking at me with just a touch of disbelief, he quickly recovered, shoving my parchment back at me and demanding why everyone wasn't copying this down.

Snape set each pair to brewing a potion for the curing of boils. And then went around and criticized just about everyone. As Neville went to throw in the porcupine quills I quickly grabbed his hand. When he looked at me puzzled I pointed to the directions, where it specifically said to take to cauldron off the fire _before_ adding the quills. He blushed slightly, but I smiled and patted his arm to reassure him. We all make mistakes. As Snape passed our finished potion I saw him look at it and had seen him watching me when I stopped Neville earlier. He examined it carefully, but walked away without a word. But even though his face had remained emotionless, I swore I could detect just a hint of approval from him.

As the lesson ended we all went our seperate ways. Ron and Harry went to visit Hagrid. I believe I saw Hermione turn towards the library. And Neville and I went to enjoy the sunshine by the lake before dinner.

As I entered the Great Hall that night and sat down, I was surprised to see Beau landing before me. As soon as I removed the parchment note from his leg, he took a quick nibble of food before flying off. I openned the small scroll and saw:

_Ashley,_  
_Please come to my office tomorrow, Saturday, morning at nine a.m. I wish to test __  
__whether or not you have the ability I mentioned in Diagon Alley with the aid of __  
__the Headmaster. I hope you have enjoyed your first week at school.__  
__Professor McGonagall_

***_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _by J.K. Rowling pg. 134  
****_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _by J.K. Rowling pg. 138 - not a direct quote but pretty close


	9. Chapter 9 The Test

It was the first Saturday of term, and I seemed to be the first one up in Gryffindor Tower. I chuckled as I walked out of the portrait hole in a pair of skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and rocking my turquoise converse. I mean seriously it was 8:15, not 5:00 a.m. But as I walked towards the Great Hall, bag swung over my shoulder, the castle was uncharacteristically silent.

When I walked into the hall both the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables were completely empty, there were four older Ravenclaws sitting huddled together over cups of tea, and I smiled when I looked to the Hufflepuff table there were a few older students grouped close together and Susan was sitting quietly at one end by herself. I quickly sat down next to Susan, and easily started talking to her, not even noticing the stares I got from the other students. Susan and I enjoyed our breakfast and had an easy conversation, discussing how we were liking Hogwarts. But soon it was nearing 9:00, and I told Susan that I had to go to see McGonagall, and that I would talk to her later.

As I stepped up from my seat and walked out of the hall, whispers in the now much more occupied Great Hall sprung up. Apparently I had broken some unspoken taboo by sitting at the Hufflepuff table, but I didn't care at all really. Susan was my friend I wasn't going to not be her friend simply because she wasn't in my house.

I quickly made my way to Professor McGonagall's office and knocked on the door, and from within came a polite but slightly distracted, "Come in."

I quickly opened the door and seeing McGonagall bent of a pile of papers simply said, "Good morning, Professor."

She looked up and said, "Oh, hello Ashley. I trust you are enjoying Hogwarts" I nodded enthusiastically and she smiled just slightly saying, "We'll be going up to see the Headmaster in just a moment."

And so a few minutes later we were walking through the halls and arrived at a stone gargoyle which asked for a password. McGonagall, with a slight eye roll, said, "Chocolate Frogs," and the statue moved aside to reveal a moving staircase. Which I followed McGonagall onto as it twirled upwards. We walked across a small hall to a large wooden door, but before McGonagall could knock the door swung open to reveal a cheery and elaborately decorated office.

McGonagall ushered me in, closing the door behind her. I looked around the office, which I assumed to be Professor Dumbledore's, however I didn't see him. But my assessments stopped short when I saw a flash of red a gold. I heard a soft twill of sound, that automatically registered as a greeting in my mind and wasn't at all surprised when a large red and gold bird the size of a swan landed on my shoulder.

As the Headmaster came down a set of stairs in the back corner of the office surprise flashed onto his face. And he and McGonagall looked at each other with a bit of awe as the bird let out another twill, and I let out my own Phoenix like twill without even realizing it.

Two hours, and several dozen languages later, Dumbledore said, "Ashley, you seem to have a rare gift. It is known as being a Polygloti-"

Quickly interrupting him I said, "Polygloti? Does that have anything to do with the medieval Latin polyglottus, meaning many-tongued, or the English polyglot meaning a person who speaks, writes, or reads a number of languages?"

The two professors glanced at each other once again with my odd knowledge of infrequently used words but both nodded as Dumbledore said, "Yes. To be a Polygloti is a rare gift in the wizarding world, in which without any training a person is able to speak and read atleast ten human languages and ten non-human languages. It has only been seen a few times in all of wizarding history, and I expect that you are destined to do great things..." I blushed at that as he continued, "however, if you wish to be able to write the languages you will have to learn them the old-fashioned way."

I nodded and thanked the Headmaster as Professor McGonagall led me back down the stairs and towards her office.

When we entered she steered me towards one of the two chairs in front of her desk and then she sat down behind it, and proceeded to stare at me, as if trying to read my mind.

After a few moments she broke the silence by asking, "What was your disagreement with Mr. Malfoy about?"

I let a sound that clearly said "of course" out before responding, "Oh, nothing really. He was just being annoying and childish."

She quirked an eyebrow up and said, "Really? Usually when people annoy me I don't disarm them."

I blushed slightly, clearly she knew more about the spat than she had originally let on, but I continued never-the-less, "Well, he said some really insulting things, and I lost control of my temper for a moment."

She nodded in understanding, before her eyes went a bit sharp and she asked, "What exactly did he say Ashley?"

I bit my lip in a nervous habit before saying, "Well, the first things he said I didn't originally know what they meant, until Ron and Neville told me later, and then I was really mad about it because he'd insulted my friends, I mean I knew they were derogatory at the time but I didn't know just how cruel and bigoted they were, and then he insulted my parents, which is when I lost my temper."

I blushed as I realized I had been rambling, but she looked amused at that before her voice turned again and she asked, "What exactly did he call you and your friends?"

Knowing they were cruel and petty words I simply said, "He called Ron a blood traitor, Neville a squib, he called me a mudblood, several times, and then he insinuated that my parents weren't as good as him simply because they weren't magical." I had seen her face become more angry at each phrase, and she had seen my eyes become less like sapphires and more like stormy seas as I recounted the event.

McGonagall gathered herself before saying, "I hope you know that was completely inappropriate, but unfortunately you are likely to encounter people with the same ideas in the wizarding world," I nodded, clearly understanding (I was used to people who acted like that) and she continued, "I hope you won't let people like Mr. Malfoy bother you, you are dismissed."

I stood and headed out the door, but just before I left I turned back with a gleam of mischief and revenge in my eyes, "Or I'll just have to prove them wrong." I smiled and left, leaving the Professor once again pondering her new student.

Hope you liked it. And if anyone is confused leave your questions in the comments and I'll try to answer them.


	10. Lessons In More Than Just Flying

A few days later a notice appeared on the billboard in the Gryffindor common room, announcing that the first year's flying lessons would begin on Thursday afternoon, with the Slytherins. There were groans all around the room. I smiled as I read it though and turned towards Neville still smiling, just in time to see him looking at me like I was completely insane.

Looking at him with a puzzled look on my face I asked, "What?"

He looked at me with a similar puzzled look and said, "You seem far to happy about flying lessons, with the Slytherins."

******

On Thursday we went about our day, and even though most were quite disappointed that we were having the lessons with the Slytherins, there was an air of excitement among the majority of the first years. Neville however was panicked. That morning at breakfast I realized Hermione shared Neville's unease about the flying lessons. She was lecturing us all on some flying tips she had found in _Quidditch Through the Ages_, and I had to laugh as I saw Neville listening intently. The rest of the table however looked very pleased when Hermione's speech was halted by the arrival of a hundred or so owls.

A tawny barn owl landed in front of Neville, a small package tied around one of its legs. Neville quickly removed the package, as I handed the owl a bit of food as it hooted appreciatively. At least that's what everyone else heard, I heard clear as day the owl say "thank you".

Neville looked up from the package as the owl flew off saying, "It's from Gran." He opened it and in his excitement, lost all but a touch of his nervousness. With a grin he held up a clear sphere, about the size of a lacrosse ball, filled with white smoke. He explained to the table that it was called a Remembrall and that it turned red when you forgot something. His smile then turned to a frown as the smoke turned red.

As I tired to help Neville to remember whatever it was he had forgotten, Malfoy walked up behind us and quickly snatched the glass , Harry, and I all jumped up to face Malfoy.

Professor McGonagall seeing the fight brewing rushed up asking, "What is going on here?"

Neville quickly answered that Draco had his Remembrall, and with a scowl Malfoy tossed it back on the table before stalking off with Dumb and Dumber.

******

Every time Neville even heard someone mention the lessons he turned a bit green around the gills. So during the break I pulled him away from the craziness of the other students.

Looking at him gently and slightly worried I asked, "Nev, what's wrong?"

He gulped a little and said, "I'm really worried about the flying lessons, you know how clumsy I am and my Gran never even let me near a broom. I'm positive I'll make a fool of myself."

I smiled reassuringly and said, "Neville, don't you worry yourself. I'm just as likely to make a fool of myself as you. Probably more so, seeing as up until this summer I thought brooms were used exclusively for sweeping."

He smiled nervously at me and asked, "Are you sure?"

I smiled warmly and nodded grabbing his arm and saying, "Come on, it's time to head back to class."

******

That afternoon with the rest of the Gryffindor first years we hurried out onto the grounds. The sky was clear and the grass rippled with a cool breeze. We walked to a flat area of lawn on the opposite side of the grounds from the forest, whose trees were swaying in the cool wind. On the ground were rows of brooms and the Slytherins were already standing there clumped together.

Our teacher, Madam Hooch soon arrived. Her hair was short and grey, her eyes yellow. She quickly barked out for us to stand next to a broomstick, and so we all did. She instructed us to hold our right hands out over the broomsticks and say 'Up'.

At once everyone yelled, "UP!"

Harry and I were both surprised when our brooms jumped into our hands smoothly, and instantly. They were however among only a few. When I looked at Neville I saw that his broom hadn't moved a bit, and I could hear his voice quaver a bit. He clearly didn't really want to fly. But I smiled at him anyway.

Madam Hooch quickly showed us how to mount the brooms, and went around correcting people's grips. When she reached Malfoy and told him he'd always been doing it wrong I couldn't help but snicker with Harry and Ron.

Madam Hooch instructed us that when she blew her whistle we were to go up just a few feet then come back down right away. She held the whistle to her lips and said, "Three...Two..."but before she could get to one Neville shot up like a rocket out of nerves. She shouted at him to come back down, but it was obvious to me he was having a lot of trouble controlling the broom.

As he struggled to gain control the broom shot off to the left. With a sickening crack Neville slammed against a stone wall. He let out a whimper as he started to rise again. I saw his face pale even more as he looked down, and with a sharp gasp he was falling. As the others watched horror struck, instinct took over inside me.

Within a second my broom had fallen to the ground forgotten, and my wand had been drawn. Pointing it at Neville, I thought of the charm I had read about just last week and intoned, "Wingardium Leviosa!" A moment later Neville had stopped falling and was floating about ten feet off the ground. Concentrating I slowly lowered my wand, still holding onto the charm, and Neville slowly moved towards the ground with it. What no one had noticed, not even me, was the way my eyes had changed. The moment I had been taken over by unthinking, simple action, instinct my eyes had turned to look like stormy seas. No longer did they look like a smooth bit of sheltered water, but like the middle of the ocean amidst a hurricane.

As soon as his feet touched the ground Madam Hooch rushed over. She examined his wrist and mumbled something about it being broken. Quickly looking over her shoulder she said, "All of you are to stay on the ground, while I take this boy up to the castle. And Miss McDonald ten points to Gryffindor for your quick thinking." Then helping Neville, the two disappeared up the path before I had a chance to ask if I could come along.

The moment they were out of earshot all the Slytherins started laughing with Malfoy as their ringleader. Who had just made some moronic joke about his face, my worry and annoyance had my temper boiling just below the surface. And so I snapped, "Shut your trap, Draco."

I continued glaring at the lot of them as a Slytherin girl named Pansy Parkinson laughed at me saying, "Oh, does the little Gryffindor have a crush on Longbottom?"

I rolled my eyes at her childishness, but my eyes flashed hard a Malfoy picked something up off the ground. Neville's new Remembrall glittered in Malfoy's hand. I was about to punch the little git, but stopped when Harry quietly said, "Hand it over."

Everyone watched attentively clearly hoping for a fight, and as a nasty smirk formed on Malfoy's face it seemed that was just what they were going to get. And as Malfoy said, "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find-how about-up a tree?"*** my temper boiled over.

At the same time Harry and I shouted, "Hand it over, Malfoy!" But at that point Malfoy jumped onto his broom and took off until he was level with the highest branches of an oak tree. Unfortunately he hadn't been lying and he could fly, it would have been so much better and funnier if that hadn't been the case.

From his high perch he called down, "You want it? Come and get it!" In this case Harry reacted first and jumped onto his broomstick ignoring Hermione's protests. And when I went to follow him, all that stopped me was Hermione's firm grip on my arm. I heard Harry and Malfoy arguing with each other and when Draco shot off with Harry following my years as defense on a lacrosse team showed me that Harry wasn't going to catch him.

Yanking my arm out of Hermione's grasp, I called, "UP!" my broom flying into my hand. And with that I took a running start and jumped onto to my broom.

Leaning low over the handle I quickly joined in the chase, but it seemed both the boys were unaware of my presence. Harry looked happy that someone else had defended Neville as I shot past him my face centimeters from the handle of the broom. I quickly flew up next to Malfoy and easily maneuvering I reached out with one hand and snatched the small ball from his hands. He looked at me first with surprise and then outrage, and turned to face me. In the hopes to avoid him I shot straight up, before straightening unfortunately seeing Draco right behind me.

Making quick decisions I yelled, "Harry catch!" tossing the Remembrall in his direction and diving down towards the surface of the lake. As I had hoped Malfoy followed me, since he wanted back at me more than he wanted to annoy Neville. And so as I neared the surface of the lake and Harry neared the ground in his dive for the ball we both heard frightened yells, and in the exact same moment pulled up from our dives. Malfoy however wasn't so lucky as he crashed into the water of the Black Lake.

Knowing he wasn't hurt, but had just taken a serious blow to his pride, I flew back over the group and landed next to Harry, as all the Gryffindors congratulated us, and a very wet blonde dragged himself from the lake. But the congratulations were cut short as a stern and worried voice rang out over the lawn.

"Mr. Potter! Miss McDonald! What on Earth were you thinking? Come with me at once!"

Harry and I looked at each other fear clear in our eyes and as our classmates protests fell on deaf ears, we quickly set down our brooms and followed our head of house back towards the castle.

No one said a word as Professor McGonagall led us through the halls of Hogwarts, but Harry and I continued to give each other terrified looks, positive she was taking us to the Headmaster to be expelled. My eyes flashed with a twinge of regret. Not that I had stood up for my friends, no I would never regret that, but I did regret that I had gone about it in the way I did. I should have held my temper better, or used some more logical way to get back the Remembrall. Now I was going to be expelled, and I hadn't even gotten two weeks out of this new and fascinating world. I guess if they expelled me I would just go back to the States and go to some college. But now that I had seen this world I didn't know how I could simply abandon it. As I glanced towards Harry he was slowly looking more terrified, and perhaps a bit green. I had a feeling he didn't have a good life outside of Hogwarts, and it pained me to know that he would have it much worse off if he was expelled. Perhaps if we were I could convince my parents to let him stay with us for a while.

But we were both pulled out of our musings as Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom I recognized as Professor Flitwick's. As she quickly opened the door and poked her head in I was getting seriously confused. Why were outside Professor Flitwick's classroom? This was making absolutely no sense what-so-ever.

"Filius, mind if I borrow Wood for a few minutes?"

At a sound of assent from the tiny teacher a burly boy in Gryffindor robes emerged from the classroom, looking just as confused as Harry and I now were.

With a small gesture, Professor McGonagall had us following her. And up the corridor a ways she pointed us into an empty classroom.

Turning to us I noticed her face seemed...excited, but that couldn't possibly be right. But my questions were answered for me as she began talking.

"Ashley, Harry, this is Oliver Wood. Wood...I have found you a seeker and a chaser." And by now she was actually grinning.

An absolutely incredulous look painted Wood's face before it changed to absolute delight and then he stammered a bit and said, "Really Professor? Two first years?"

She smiled and nodded saying, "The two of them are absolute naturals. Harry caught a ball on a fifty foot dive a foot from the ground. And Ashley has the aggressiveness of a Chaser, paired with the speed and agility of a Seeker." She then turned to us asking, "The two of you flew like naturals. Was that your first time on a broomstick?"

Both of us nodded looking more and more confused but as a look passed between us, a bit of relief began to edge its way onto our faces, it really didn't seem we were going to be expelled. As Professor McGonagall continued to explain what she had seen transpire during our flying lesson, Wood looked like a little boy on Christmas. He began to walk around us mumbling about build and speed, before stopping and nodding to Professor McGonagall.

"We'll have to find them some decent brooms. The school brooms just won't do."

McGonagall nodded and said, "I'm sure we can bend the rules a bit, I'll speak to Albus about it."

*******

That night Harry and I recieved hushed congratulations from the other memebers of the Gryffindor quidditch team, as Wood wanted to keep us as their secret weapons. I missed Neville that night at dinner and went to see if Madame Pompfrey would let me in to visit. But I was soon sent back to my common rooms seething slightly since the mediwitch had refused to allow me into the hospital wing saying that her patients needed their rest. And so I returned to my dorm still grumbling, but resigning myself that I would just half to talk to him tomorrow.

***_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ by J.K. Rowling pg. 148

Hope you all loved it and please review.


	11. You've Got to Be Kidding Me

The next morning I woke up earlier than everyone else as usual, so I silently dressed and then walked down the dormitory stairs to the empty common room. Checking my neon green watch I saw it was a quarter after six. Knowing I could read for a bit I walked out and down to the Great Hall, pondering yesterday's events as I went.

I was extremely worried about Neville, I had waited up a while for him but he had never come in. A broken wrist certainly shouldn't have held him up in the hospital wing all night. Maybe if I went and asked Madam Pomfrey again real nicely she'd let me in to see him.

I sat down to my breakfast and pulled a book out to read while I ate. I actually enjoyed my early breakfasts a lot because I could read without having to try and hide just how fast I could read. However, as I got caught up in the woes of Edgar Allan Poe, I didn't hear Professor McGonagall enter the hall just in time to stare as she watched my speedy page turning.

A while later the hall began to fill up so I tucked my book away, and nursed a cup of tea. Which I nearly spilled as I spotted Neville heading my way. I jumped up in a rush and hugged him.

"Where have you been? I thought for sure you would have been back last night?" I asked pulling away from my best friend.

He looked confused for a moment and I noticed that he looked exhausted, but then he said, "Ah, well I sort of got locked out because I forgot the password. But that's not all..."

I looked at him curiously as we sat down and Neville told me about the events of last night, I glanced at Harry, Ron, and Hermione throughout the story but didn't say a word. That was at least until Neville got to the part about a three headed dog they had come across.

With a hushed exclamation I said, "You ran across a Cerberus in the forbidden corridor...sounds like you had a fun night." I finished with a bit of a plotting smile. I was a bit of an adrenalin junky, and I was a bit disappointed I had missed out on the chance for an adventure and a rush.

"Fun? You mean terrifying!" Neville said.

I smiled mischievously and said, "Whatever you say, Nev. Whatever you say."

*********************************************************************************************

A little more than a week later, the focus of everyone in the great hall was caught when two sets of owls came in carrying oddly shaped packages tied up with brown wrappings. Everyone watched groups of six owls fly their packages and Harry and I started a bit in surprise when a package landed in front of each of us at the Gryffindor table. Not a moment later two more owls swooped in and dropped letters, placed on the packages like a cherry atop an ice cream sundae.

Harry and I both tore into our letters, as the majority of the hall looked on curiously. I looked down at the handwriting I recognized as Professor McGonagall's reading that in the oddly shaped package was my new broom and direct instructions not to open it at the table, along with telling me that I was to meet with Oliver Wood at the Quidditch pitch at seven. It also mentioned that my new broom was an American model called the ThunderSky. Behind that was a letter from my parents, it read:

_Dear Ashley,__  
__We are so proud of you! You Professor tried to explain a bit of what Quidditch was to us in her letter, but we didn't understand much past that it was some sort of sports team. You'll have to explain it more to us when you come home over Christmas. Even though we don't know exactly what it is your doing, we know that you're doing your best and will kick some butt! (By the way your father said that not me, Mom) We can't wait to hear from you soon, be sure to practice hard and learn a lot. Good luck, and we hope you like the broom, Professor McGonagall said you needed one but offered to pick it out for us since we don't know anything about this Quidditch.__  
__Love you Forever,__  
__Mom and Dad_

I smiled as I read the short letter and decided later I would write to them thanking them profusely for the broom, and hopefully explaining a bit more about the sport I was to play. I showed Neville the letter from McGonagall, and glanced at Harry to see him doing to same for Ron, and Ron had a grin a mile wide. I saw Harry and Ron leave the hall, and I quickly went about finishing my breakfast so I could stash my broom before classes.

About five minutes later Neville and I were hurrying up to the common room, I hurried through the portrait and dashed up the girls' staircase. I quickly tucked the still wrapped broom under my bed before heading back down the stairs and off to classes with Neville.

My mind often wondered during my classes that day, whether it was to the new broom in brown paper packaging tied up string or to my first Quidditch lesson that night with Harry and Oliver Wood. That night at dinner Harry and I ate our dinners at record breaking speed, and then rushed up the stairs with Neville and Ron on our tails.

The three boys went up to their dorm, and I went to grab my broomstick to take to their dorm, since boys couldn't go up the staircase to the girls' dorms. When I entered the room the boys were looking with awe at what I could only assume to be Harry's new broom. Looking closely I could see _Nimbus 2000_ painted in gold near the top of the mahogany handle. After a moment they looked at me in expectation as I quickly pulled the wrapping from my broom. The broom that fell into my hand was elegant and dark. I recognized the dark, nearly black wood as that of the Black Oak. And up near the top in forest green in curling script it read _ThunderSky. _

As Neville and Ron looked at it in confusion I explained, "It's an American model."

They nodded in understanding, as I noticed a piece of paper with writing on it inside the wrappings I bent down and picked it up. I quickly read it and at the prompting of Ron read it aloud.

"_The ThunderSky is new and faster than even that silly thing the Brits call a Nimbus 2000," _I smirked at this due to the expression on the three 'Brits' faces before continuing, "_While accelerating only slightly slower than its British counterpart, the ThunderSky may maintain its top speed with ease and for any extended amount of time, which the newest Nimbus cannot. Perfect for most positions in Quidditch, or the game of Quadpot, we are sure it will be to your liking."_

Around quarter to seven, Harry and I headed out of the castle in the bluish dusk towards the Quidditch pitch, new brooms slung over our shoulders. As we approached the massive stadium I took in the high seats, raised up above the ground so those watching could actually see the game. On both sides of the field were three hoops raised high up on golden poles.

With both of us eager to fly again we took off around the pitch swooping around the goals and the seats, before racing down the length of the field.

Caught up in the feel of the cool night breeze against my skin, I didn't even notice the two figures approach until Wood called, "Oy! Come down here you two!"

The two of us quickly sped to the ground to land a few feet in front of the Wood and a girl who I didn't know.

As soon as we touched down Wood said, " That was good. McGonagall was right the two of you are naturals. Tonight we're just going to teach the rules to you, but after that you'll have practice with the team three times a week." He then continued with introductions, "Angelina, this is Ashley McDonald and Harry Potter. Ashley, Harry, this is Angelina Johnson, she's one of our chasers."

Harry and I nodded and waved hello. Oliver opened up the crate he had brought with him and I saw four different balls.

"Well anyway, Quidditch is really easy enough to learn, even if it is no where near that easy to play. Each team has seven players. Three of them are called Chasers, that's you Ashley after I explain the basics Angelina's going to work with you for a bit." I nodded as he continued and Harry repeated some of the information in order to commit it to memory, and Wood pulled out a scarlet ball, "Now this is called the Quaffle and the Chasers pass it to try and score through one of the three hoops on the opposing teams goal, ten points for each time the Quaffle gets through a hoop."

Harry said, "So basically the Chasers job is a bit like playing basketball but on broomsticks?" When Oliver and Angelina both looked puzzled at the mention of basketball Harry and I grinned at each other, waving Oliver to continue. These were the times when it was fun to be muggleborn, or at least having grown up in the muggle world, because we did know things those from wizarding families didn't and it was a lot easier for us to be conspicuous in the muggle world.

Forgetting his puzzlement over Harry's comment about basketball he continued, "There is one Keeper per team, and that's the position I play. I fly about our three hoops and try to keep the Quaffle out." Pointing out the three balls still left in the crate he handed both Harry and I a smallish wooden bat. "Now I'm going to give you a small demonstration on bludgers." And with that he released one of the two charcoal colored balls, which immediately flew up into the air, and around a bit before rushing back down towards Harry. Harry swung the bat hard sending the bludger away, before it sped back towards Oliver. Who tackled the tricky ball before strapping it back into the crate.

"Bludgers shoot around the pitch, and do their best to knock anyone they can off their broom. Which is why each team has two beaters, the Weasley twins are our beaters." I smiled at this, I had heard the two of them talk about it and knew they tended to air on the side of human bludgers, Harry however looked a bit disheartened by the fact that inanimate objects were going to try and attack him.

Wood reached in and pulled out the last ball, it was miniscule compared to the other three and a brilliant golden color that flashed in the last rays of sun. It had a pair of fragile looking wings that reminded me of that of a dragonfly.

"This ball is called the Golden Snitch. You Harry, the Seeker flies around through all the other players and balls and tries to catch it. The Seeker who catches it first ends the game and generally wins the game for their team, since they earn their team a hundred and fifty points." He paused for a moment and then asked, "Do either of you have any questions?"

Harry and I both shook our heads no, and he sent me with Angelina who had the quaffle under her arm and her broom over her shoulder, before walking off with Harry and a bag of golf balls.

Angelina looked me over and then said, "Well, let's see what you've got." And with that we jumped up on our brooms and just passed the ball around for a while, but soon night had fallen completely over the grounds and it was too dark to continue. The four of us landed close together, looking slightly windblown.

As the four of us headed up back towards the castle Wood joyfully exclaimed that the Quidditch Cup was sure to go to Gryffindor this year.

**********************************************************************************************

McGonagall's POV

I had seen a lot of things in Ashley. She quite clearly didn't really care what people thought about her so long as she had friends to stand by her. And she seemed to be extremely protective of those friends. But something was different about her. Ever since her first day of classes with me she had been a bit different. She very rarely raised her hand in my class, but if I called on her she knew the answer. She only ever got O's on any of her assignments, or quizzes, or even tests. It didn't even matter that she had Quidditch now to busy up her time, I still often saw her wondering about the castle or borrowing stacks of books from the library which she would return, at most, two days later. Madam Pince was beginning to think she was just trying to make a good impression by putting on the act of reading a lot, but didn't say anything as the books were always returned in perfect condition. I, however, think there is something else going on, especially after I had seen her with that book in the Great Hall.

Over the next few days, I went to every teacher Ashley had, and they all said the same thing. She never raised her hand, but always knew the answer if called upon, her work was superb, papers well thought out almost too much so, and all her grades were O's. Severus actually suspected she was cheating somehow and had been watching her closely, but couldn't find any proof. This annoyed me to no end, if any of his Slytherins had been doing this well he would have been bragging about it all over the castle, but from any other house they must be cheating. Even Filius admitted that none of his first year Ravenclaw's grades were this high.

So I decided I wanted to find out more. And so I decided to do a little investigating, and apparated over the Atlantic. What I found out in a little Ohio town stunned me, and after a bit of thinking I decided the Headmaster needed to be told. Because Ashley wasn't just smart, and she certainly wasn't cheating, one of my newest first years was a certifiable genius.

"Albus, do you remember the girl you tested and found to be a polygloti?"

"Yes, of course my dear. What about her? She hasn't been up to any mischief has she?" he finished with a twinkle in his eye.

"No, nothing like that. You know how I check up on all of my first years' marks to be sure they're not having a hard time?" He nodded so I continued, "Well, when I checked on Ashley's I found some interesting and confusing results." He waved his hand for me to continue and I said, "I went to get her muggle school records to see how he marks were there, and I found out she's...well...she's a genius."

"Whatever to you mean that she's a genius?" Albus asked.

"She's graduated muggle secondary school, or high school as they call it in the States. She finished her schooling this past spring. One of her teachers told me that it was extraordinary, that she read amazingly fast and remembered everything."

Albus pondered that with a curious expression on his face before asking, "So it would seem she skipped a few grades?"

I nodded, "Seven actually."

"So what are you planning on doing about it, since it appears she hasn't told anyone about her intelligence?"

"I was thinking I would talk to her, I'm sure there's a reason she doesn't want people to know. And I'll have to watch her, as she may need an accelerated coursework, or we may even have to consider allowing her to skip a year..."

Albus nodded at this, and I could tell from his expression that he was deep in with that I took my leave of him.

But as I walked out I heard him ask, to himself it seemed, "I wonder why the sorting hat didn't place her in Ravenclaw?"

**********************************************************************************************

Ashley's POV

Soon enough I was back sitting in one of the chairs in front of McGonagall's desk, and I was a little worried this time because I had no idea why. I waited patiently for her to finish reading the paper in her hands, as my mind flew in vicious turmoil. Maybe she had decided to expel me for flying after all?

Setting the parchment on her desk she looked at me and said, "Ashley, I asked you here to talk about your coursework." And as I looked at her with puzzlement she continued, "It has come to my attention that you are extremely intelligent," I blushed furiously at that but she pressed on, "and I think that if you are finding the work too easy that maybe we should take measures to challenge you more."

She waited, obviously for her words to sink in, but I immediately asked, "How do you know about me? Who else knows?"

I saw her eyes soften at the touch of panic in my voice as she said, "Don't worry only the other professors are aware of the situation as far as I know of." As my face relaxed in relief she went on, "And as for how I know, I always check up on my first years, and when I looked into your marks I got curious. So I went to get you records from your muggle schooling and low-and-behold you're more than just smart."

She watched as my eyes flitted about the room nervously for a few moments, before she asked in a very motherly voice, "Ashley, why are you so worried about if your classmates know how smart you are, it's a wonderful gift?

Biting my lip in a nervous habit I said, "Well...um...here people didn't already know I was smart. At my old school it was obvious since I was so much younger, but here I'm with people my own age. It's not that I really care if people know that I'm smart, it's more that I wanted them to know me first, before my brain." As I watched McGonagall's brow furrowed in confusion so I continued, "I wanted to know for sure that the people I knew were actually my friends, and not just fakes who wanted me to do their homework for them."

She nodded in understanding before offering me a biscuit, which I had recently learned was actually a cookie, and a cup of tea.

**********************************************************************************************

Soon two months had gone by at Hogwarts. I honestly couldn't believe it, it feels like just yesterday I was meeting the Weasleys. I was quickly finding the classes more interesting now that we had finished the basics, of things like wand safety. After my talk with McGonagall, only a few things had changed. I now basically had an unlimited pass to the library, and was slowly making my way through its entirety. The teachers often would hand me other work at the end of classes, I wasn't exactly sure what it was for but I easily looked up the necessary information and did it. And I had decided to tell Neville.

After a few moments of shock he had grinned a mile wide. I was so relieved, he didn't think I was a freak for being so smart. He thought it was brilliant. It seemed since then we were closer than ever. And even though I did often help him with his work, I knew I was doing it because we were friends, not because I had a good brain to pick.

The morning of Halloween, my absolute favorite holiday, everyone in the castle woke to the wondrous smell of pumpkin. The smell that I considered the epitome of fall seemed to have worked its way into every nook and cranny of the enormous stone building.

It seemed my day couldn't get any better, what with my senses being held in ecstasy by the sweet and spicy smell of pumpkin. Whether or not things got better I'm not sure, but they certainly did get more interesting when I sat down in Charms. Flitwick told us that today we would be learning to make objects fly, with a simple charm I had already mastered. We all were split up into pairs, and by a lucky chance me and Neville were put together, so I stayed in my usual seat next to Neville.

Easily demonstrating the charm for the diminutive professor I earned Gryffindor ten points, and went about helping Neville to master the Charm that I had used to save him when he fell from his broom. But as I nudged Neville in the right direction I couldn't help but observe the tension among one pair, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Neither looked at all pleased at having been paired together, and Hermione hadn't spoken to the four of us since the day the two broomsticks arrived. And with Hermione correcting him it didn't get any better, especially when she received praise for it from Professor Flitwick.

When the hour ended, Ron was in a very foul mood indeed. As I walked out with Neville I noticed him and Harry talking, Hermione just behind them. And by the expression on her face they were talking about her, and it definitely wasn't nice. A moment later she hurried past them in tears. Now I may not like Hermione, but that was totally unnecessary. So in a fit of redheaded mothering anger, I rushed up to them grabbed them by the ears, which worked quite well since I was taller than both of them, and dragged them off to the side.

With them wincing and rubbing their ears I asked, "What on Earth did the two of you say about her?"

They both looked at the floor but as I continued to glare and Neville stood awkwardly just behind me, Ron looked up shamefaced and horribly embarassed at having been dragged away by the ear and said, "It was me. I may have said she that she doesn't have any friends because she's such a bossy know-it-all..." he finished hurriedly.

I just starred at him for a moment, boys could be so stupid, I mean girls still talked smack but at least they made sure whoever the subject was wasn't right behind them. I shook my head and said, "Ron that was a horrible thing to say, if I ever hear you being such a prat again you'll wish I just dragged you away by your ear." And with a huff I turned around and stalked off to my next class, the boys following a ways behind me.

I didn't see Hermione all day, and I progressively became more worried about her. As the four of us walked into the Great Hall I heard Parvarti saying that Hermione was in the girls' bathroom, crying, and my anger at Ron's idiocy went up a few notches.

The decorations around the great hall were fantastic, live bats swooped about the room and the usual candles were there, but done up in Jack-O-Lanterns. As we sat down all of the food appeared out of nowhere, just as it had at the feast our first night at the castle. But my enjoyment of the holiday was dampered greatly by the knowledge that Hermione was alone and upset. It didn't really matter to me that she wasn't my friend, not even that I found her a bit annoying, I couldn't stand to sit here like nothing was wrong while she was crying because of some stupid thing Ron, being a stupid boy had said.

And so I grabbed a napkin and tucked a few pumpkin rolls into it and stood up. When Neville looked up at me with a questioning glance I simply said, "I'm going to go and find Hermione."

He nodded but I didn't see it, as I had already begun making my way out of the Great Hall.

I quickly made my way through the empty hallways, not a soul was in sight, but if I listened real close I could just make out the cacophonous sounds from the Great Hall. When I got to the door I hesitated just a moment, before pushing back any second thoughts and walking in.

I didn't see anyone, but I could hear Hermione crying. I called out gently, "Hermione, are you alright?"

In the voice of someone who was very upset I heard her reply, "Go away."

I sighed before leaning back against a sink, and saying, "You know crying isn't going to make it any better, Ron's a boy, he can't help it." at the loud sob I heard after that I continued, "Now, I'm not saying it was alright for him to say any of that I just meant that boys can't help themselves, their foolish, don't think about what they're saying."

I paused a moment to let her take that in before I went on, "And if it makes you feel any better, I dragged him and Harry away by their ears, to give them a good talking too, I highly doubt that Ron won't ever say anything stupid again, but I can tell you he will be looking over his shoulder for me."

At that I heard Hermione laugh through her tears and I said, "Now come on out here, or I'll have to eat all these delicious pumpkin rolls by myself."

The lock clicked open and slowly Hermione emerged, a bit tearstained, but now she had a small smile on her face.

She took a few steps towards me before stopping and saying, "I know I shouldn't have made such a big deal about it, but it's just that at my old school people used to call me a bossy know-it-all because I'm smart and I like to read, and I just thought that here it might be different..." and I saw a few more tears roll down her cheeks and could tell she was trying to hold back a sob.

I deliberated, well more like yelled at myself in my head, but eventually I said 'What the hell' and so I said, "Hermione I know." She gave me a puzzled look and I handed her a roll taking a deep breath before continuing, "Hermione I know because I've been there." And then ever so unceremoniously I blurted out, "I'm a genius."

She stared at me for a moment before we both burst out laughing. Neither of us really knew why we were, because nothing was really funny but we just couldn't help it. Soon we sat down and enjoyed our rolls, while regaling each other with tales of the woes of being smart. And it seemed as Hermione heard more of my stories she started to feel better, and it seemed she realized that if I could be happy when I had to deal with high schoolers who resented me beyond how anyone my own age could, that she could certainly deal with Ronald Weasley.

Just a bit later, we turned to clean up our small mess and I turned curiously at the sound of the bathroom door slamming. What I saw froze me in my tracks. Hermione turned to ask me what the noise was but she froze as well. Standing before us was the ugliest thing I had ever seen and it reeked like a blend of a beach full of dead fish and milk left out in the July sun, and I knew from my excessive reading habit that it was in fact a Mountain Troll. And all I could think as it stood there looking at us stupidly was 'You have got to be kidding me!'

It took a swing with the club it was lugging around at us, Hermione shrieked, and I pulled the two of us out of the way. The club landing where we had been a moment ago as Hermione and I cowered against the wall opposite the door, we were trapped.

I looked as I heard the door swing open and in ran Harry, Ron, and Neville. I saw them trying to figure out what to do as the troll advanced on us, knocking sink after sink off the wall as it went, and as it got closer I grabbed Hermione's arm again, who was looking rather like she might faint and dragged us out of the way of the wooden club.

Harry recovered first and grabbed a faucet off the floor and chucked it against the wall, while yelling at the two thunderstruck boys, "We've got to confuse it!"

The troll hesitated as it headed towards us again, and turned to see where the noise had come from, it saw Harry and turned to go after him. I pulled Hermione into a corner, and stuck her behind me drawing my wand.

Ron and Neville started yelling and throwing various pieces of wreckage at the troll, and it seemed its brain was going into overload, as it turned towards Ron with a horrendous yell. And now it was Ron who was trapped.

In an effort to protect his friend Harry leapt onto the troll's back, and the troll flailed about, trying to get him off.

The troll seemed to notice Hermione and me again, and it went to bear down on us with the club. At the same time Neville and Ron yelled out the charm Flitwick had taught us just that day, and the troll's club flew out of its hand, before falling with a crack on top of its head.

As Harry got up a little shakily the door flew open again to reveal Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell. And all the eyes in the room turned to face me. My hands were outstretched, eyes closed, and a bluish glow had surrounded both me and Hermione and was now fading. The moment it did my eyes flashed opened, and McGonagall started yelling at the three boys on her side of the room as Snape examined the unconscious troll. And I knew the three boys just thought she was furious with them, which she was, but I could see the worry in her eyes.

Then out of no where a voice sprang up from behind me, "Please, Professor McGonagall- all of them were looking for me." ***She then continued on to say how she had thought she could fight the troll all on her own, and I saw Ron drop his wand in shock at the fact that Hermione was lying, flat-out to a teacher.

McGonagall listened intently and sighed taking five points from Hermione for her foolishness and awarding Harry, Neville, Ron, and me each five points for a whole lot of dumb luck and loyalty to a friend. And then quickly sent the lot of us back to Gryffindor Tower, as she and the other professors dealt with the troll and pondered the strange blue glow that had surrounded me when they had entered.

When we got to the common room it was loud and crowded as people finished out the feast. And I was quite pleased to see some hushed thanks between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It wasn't perfect but it was a start.

***_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ by J.K. Rowling pg. 177

There a nice long chapter for ya'll. Hope you enjoyed it. Oh and anyone who caught my allusion to The Sound of Music gets a free imaginary purple unicorn. YAY!


	12. Flying is nothing more falling

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, thanks for reminding me, I hate you. Just kidding I love you guys. **

As November began, the Scottish Highlands turned bitterly and unfortunately dryly, cold. The range of mountains visible from the castle transformed into dull gray peaks, the water of the lake turned to look like liquid medal as only freezing cold water can do, and the picturesque works of Jack Frost could be seen decorating the grounds each morning.

But the weather did little to dampen my spirits because at last the Quidditch season had started, and my birthday was quickly approaching. Both Harry and I would soon be playing in our first official game, and we were both hoping that all of the hours of training sessions in the fickle fall weather would pay off. And while it had gotten out that both of us were on the team, you know how the saying goes 'Three can keep a secret, if two of them are dead', hardly anyone had seen either of us play mostly due to Wood's antics. The majority of the school was split between saying we must be brilliant to be allowed on the team, and saying they'd go to our funerals. But soon that wouldn't matter because the rival game of Gryffindor versus Slytherin was nearly upon us, and it would be thrown across the sky for all to see.

After the troll incident, as I had since to call it, I had bucked up the courage and let just how smart I was get out. Luckily the confession didn't affect my friendship with Harry, Hermione, or Ron. And of course Neville had known since just before Halloween. I was, however, getting a lot more attention from both those I didn't even know and those who I felt just plain didn't like me. Many raised the question and said I had to be lying, but I didn't let it bother me, truthfully it was nice because I knew who to trust. I just went about my days and easily finished my work, along with helping my friends with theirs. No longer did I complete my work in an obscure corner of the library, or hide the speed at which I read. In class I frequently raised my hand and didn't hold back on my answers.

It was also nice because I now completely counted Harry, Hermione, and Ron among my closest friends, along with Neville of course. Hermione and I actually got along better than I would have ever thought we could that day I met her on the train. It was so nice for both of us to have someone to talk to who was also smart, and it seemed Hermione was eager to learn whatever I knew that she didn't, and I was happy to oblige. And so whenever we had free time I would teach her a few muggle things, and promised that when I came back from Christmas break...er holiday I would bring some of my old textbooks and teach her from them. Which had her giddy with excitement. Ever since Halloween Hermione and me were definitely friends. She was a lot easier to be around because she'd chilled out a good bit since the troll. I mean she could still be a total know-it-all, but I could to so I forgave her that flaw.

As the game was coming up on Saturday, Wood had been calling all kinds of last minute practices leaving Harry and me exhausted. Harry frequently said he would be failing if it weren't for Hermione and me helping him out with his work. None of my friends could understand just how I managed to finish a week's worth of homework in a couple of hours, but they didn't mind since it gave me more time to help them out as well as do random and leisurely activities. And Wood, of course, didn't mind because that meant he could get even more practice in for me.

The day before the match the five of us were sitting in the courtyard during break, and it was freezing. Luckily Hermione and I had both learned a tricky little charm, and conjured up some bright blue fire that we could carry around in jars. We were standing about it chatting about this and that, when Harry and I noticed Snape making his way across to the door with a surly expression on his face, and he was limping. As Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione moved together to try and block the brilliant flame from view I couldn't help but face palm at their guilty expressions. When we were older I would have to insist they never play poker for money. Snape noticed just as I had and came over, spotting the minor infraction of having a library book outside of the castle, and took both the book and points.

The next morning was sunny, clear, and cold. The Great Hall an excited air about it, due entirely to the prospect of the first Quidditch game...or I mean match of the season. I sat down to a breakfast perfect for a game day, but as I bit into a winter pear I noticed Harry was just picking at a piece of toast.

I sighed saying, "Harry you've got to eat something. If you don't you're going to end up passing out."

And even with the encouragement of varying levels of usefulness from the rest of those sitting near us, Harry hardly ate anything.

As a clock clanged out eleven o'clock I was in the Gryffindor locker room quickly pulling on my scarlet robes and trying to keep my nerves at bay. As Wood went on his crazy speech and Angelina, Katie, and I quickly corrected his faux pas about men I held in silent giggles at the Weasley twins who were mimicking everything he said under their breath. But that at least calmed my nerves a bit. The moment he finished we walked out onto the field as a group, and my stomach exploded with butterflies and my mind with doubts. As soon as my feet crossed the threshold I could hear the thunderous cheers, and could see Madam Hooch, our referee for the game standing in the center of the pitch. As I took my spot on the ground I looked about the crowd and smiled a bit at two signs I saw on the Gryffindor side. One saying_ Potter for President_ with a detailed lion drawn below*** and the other with a quote I had shared with Neville after he had shared the fact that he was a bit terrified of flying since his bad first encounter_ "If you can't make it good, at least make it look good."_

As I heard the shrill sound of Madam Hooch's whistle I shot off the ground to take my place above the pitch. A moment later the Quaffle was up and grabbed by Angelina who was pelting up the field. I could hear Lee Jordan giving the stats along with his own color commentary, but tuned him out in order to focus on the game. I saw as she made a quick pass to Katie, but not a moment later the ball was stolen by Flint.

He shot off toward our goal posts but as he threw the ball hard, Wood stopped it with a complicated maneuver and quickly tossed the ball to me. Seeing Flint speeding towards me with murder in his eyes I waited on my broom as he drew nearer to my position just beside one of the stands, and I could hear exclamations as to what on Earth I was doing. But as he came just close enough so he wouldn't have time to change directions I shot straight down, to the sound of him hitting the stands hard. Flying with all the speed my broom could take me I shot down the pitch, dodging a bludger on the way.

As I looked around I could see my possible moves. Both Slytherin beaters were rushing towards me and Angelina and Katie were both behind them trying to get away from the other two chasers and a now recovered Flint to give me an opening. Seeing my only chance I pulled a move out of the Seekers book, which I had pulled during practice once and I could only hope Katie or Angelina would remember. So I tucked the Quaffle tight under my arm and shot down towards the ground, and I could hear both beaters following closely behind me clearly having been tricked into thinking I had seen nowhere to go and panicked. But as I pulled up a foot from the ground in a perfectly executed Wronski Feint and the two fifth years crashed into the ground, they realized how wrong they were. Shooting back up just outside the scoring zone I saw Angelina in perfect position, having remembered the move, and whipped the ball towards her waiting hands. A moment later the Gryffindor stands erupted into cheers as Angelina scored.

A little while later Pucey had the ball, and we were all after him. But then Lee said something that made him drop the Quaffle. In my focused state I hadn't noticed what was said, but my question was answered for me as I came up from a quick dive with the Quaffle tucked under my arm. In a flash Harry and the Slytherin seeker were racing head to head for the tiny golden ball. Harry was closer and he was nearly there when with a sick bit a precision Flint jumped his broom in front of him, directly blocking his path.

As Harry hung on to his spinning broomstick with all he had, there were cries of rage from the scarlet and gold clad stands, and a foul was awarded to Gryffindor for Flint's blatant and rather desperate foul. I mean everyone knows the only time you make such an obvious foul is when you are desperate and have no other moves to make.

By Wood's orders the free-shot was given to me. And by the time the Quaffle had soared through the left hoop after a fake to the right the tiny golden ball had vanished again.

The game continued for a few minutes, before my highly trained eyes which were scanning the area that I saw it. Harry's broom gave a horrible jerk. And then the same action continued. His broom was looking like a wild bull trying to throw its rider at a rodeo. But as Lee continued his commentary it was clear I was the only one that noticed that his broom had gone completely mental, escape for Harry of course.

But as Harry's broom began to roll in something reminiscent of an alligator's death roll at last everyone noticed his peril. A moment later a particularly hard lurch chucked him off so he was just managing to hang on with one hand. Without thinking I shot across the pitch towards him, followed closely by the twins. But each time we got close the broom shot higher so we settled for moving about him in the hopes to catch him if he lost his grip. I saw Flint seizing the Quaffle to score without notice, the ass, Harry was up here in a life and death situation and he's only concerned about the score.

With an angered expression on my face I shot next to him without him even noticing and plucked the ball from his hands much as I had Malfoy. Tucking the ball into the crook of my arm I returned to my post.

Thankfully a few minutes later the broom stopped jerking about in a demented jig and Harry was able to swing himself back on, before shooting off towards the ground before I could even ask if he was alright.

I saw him fall to all fours on the ground, and his shoulders give a violent shake. Then a moment later he was holding up the tiny ball in his hand. Flint tried his best to say the near-swallowing catch was illegal but the rules were checked, and the game was called in favor of Gryffindor.

*********************************************************************************************

A couple of weeks later I woke early like any other day, but after my usual stretch a grin spread across my face. Today was November 29th, my twelfth birthday. With a bit more bounce in my step than usual I pulled on a pair of jeans and light gray sweater, with my turquoise converse. It was going to be so much better since my birthday was a Saturday.

Heading down the stairs silently I grinned at the empty common room. Everything seemed better today, no matter how ordinary. Walking down to the Great Hall I ran a hand through my cascading curls, thinking to myself '_Who could've thought that today I am standing in a school for magic, a wand tucked into my sleeve'_

As I drank my usual morning cup of tea I suddenly heard someone approaching from behind me. Spinning I saw a grinning Neville with a small wrapped package in his hands.

Hurrying to cross the remaining distance he handed me the present and said, "Happy Birthday Ashley! I hope you like your gift."

Smiling and wishing him good morning I peered around the filling hall before tearing the silvery paper. As I looked at the things in my hands I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. Neville had gotten me two books. The first was a wizarding dictionary and the second a dictionary of British slang. It was one of the best gifts I had ever gotten and I told Neville so as I gave him a quick thank you hug. Both of us smiled as I remembered my first days at Hogwarts when I was so, for lack of a better word, bloody confused. And while it happened less often now, it still happened and the gifts while humorous would actually be quite useful.

Later that day I received a few more presents from both family and friends. Harry and Ron both gave me some candy, while Hermione opted for a book-giving me a potions book, knowing I fancied the subject. From my parents I received a text on Psychology, a new pair of jeans, and two sweaters. The McGees sent me another Psych book, Sarah sent me a stack of magazines along with a note saying '_Be sure to read them, they have some great fashion and hair ideas, you'll have to tell me all the styles of Britain when you get back',_ and Timmy sent me a book on computer engineering. And the twins gave me a small bag of goodies from the joke shop knowing that I, unlike Hermione, enjoyed a good prank. They had learned early on though that pranking me was quite difficult, since I noticed everything and if they did manage to prank me I swore by the statement 'Karma's a Bitch'.

All in all it was a wonderful birthday with words of well wishing from all of my friends, the Quidditch team, and even a few teachers.

As the weeks after passed, everyone's attention turned to two things. The upcoming end of term exams, and the holiday that followed.

***_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _pg. 185

**Sorry this one's a bit short, but the next chapters will hopefully be longer. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for dealing with both my insanity and irregular posting habits.**


	13. Harry Christmas & Merry Holidays

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters you recognize, any of the NCIS characters, or the West Side Market. Hope you enjoy.**

When I woke up one morning in December I peered out one of the dormitory windows as had become my custom, and just barely held in a squeal of delight. I could imagine my roommates would have been quite irritated if I had woken them, seeing as it was a few minutes after six, but I was just so excited. Covering the grounds in a frosty white icing, were several feet of snow. Buzzing with happiness and half formed plans I pulled on my uniform and hurried silently down the stairs.

All day, in between classes and during breaks I pestered my friends, practically begging them to join me for a snowball fight after classes. Convincing a few, just enough to make it fun, my mood got even better. And so as soon as classes ended I rushed up, practically running, to the dormitories and dressed properly for a snowball fight. I laced up my tall winter boots, tied my hair into a long braid, and pulled on a hat my mother had knitted for me. Arriving at the main doors I saw the few people who were willing to brave to storm with me in the name of good fun. We split into two teams; one was Ron, Harry, Fred, and Seamus while the other was George, Neville, Lee, Susan and me. We quickly separated to build our fortresses, and thus the war began.

Snowballs were flying everywhere and hitting no one, in a moment of peace I called my team in and told them my plan which had all of us grinning wickedly. After the finer points were quickly worked out the plan began. Susan having decided to be for all intents and purposes our human sacrifice, rushed towards the other team letting out a war cry and Neville began throwing our stack of snowballs. George and Lee cast protegos, and me I used a fun and currently deadly useful charm I had found in some obscure tome. With a quick swirl of my wand the snow around us formed into perfect snowballs and proceeded to pelt the other team as Susan rushed back to the safety of the shields.

Not a full minute later the other team was shouting, "UNCLE! UNCLE! WE SURRENDER!"

Chuckling I canceled the charm and the remaining snowballs exploded into fluffy flakes before falling back to the ground. The losing team emerged from behind their small wall completely covered in snow.

As all of us burst out laughing and George called, "So I guess we win then?"

After a few failed attempts at revenge, we called a truce and headed back into the castle for some much needed warmth.

The break was coming fast, and with it the end of term exams. Hermione was absolutely freaking out, even though I repeatedly proved to her that she knew all the information and certainly wasn't going to fail. Neville was also anxious but I tried my best to put his nerves at ease by helping him study. Harry and Ron of course were as usual, using the 'highly effective' maybe if we pretend it's not there it will go away method, and were being constantly chased by Hermione who was wielding color-coded study schedules.

In the week before we all left for break were all of our exams. They passed uneventfully with Hermione still very nervous about her grades. Finally the day before Hermione, Neville, and I were to leave to go home for the holiday arrived. The five of us sat by the fire in the common room playing BS, which I had taught all of them a few weeks prior. And while Ron had originally been opposed to the game since the cards didn't explode, they all had grown to enjoy it.

During a pause in the game Neville said, "It's really going to be annoying not being able to use magic for a few weeks..."

I smirked saying, "Yep, sucks for you guys." They all looked at me in confusion as I continued grinning before I said, "I'm an American citizen, the laws are different there. They don't have a law for the 'Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery' like there is here, I can use magic all I want so long as I don't reveal magic to the muggle population."

Ron looked at me open mouthed before saying, "No fair, you get to use magic when you're in the states?"

I said, "Yup, and when I'm here so long as I remain an American citizen."

There a few jealous glares but the game continued anyway, with me winning. And when they accused me of cheating Neville pointed out that I had been reading psych texts which told you how to spot a lie. I smiled and nodded to that idea, because that was part of it as well as the fact that I could feel when they were lying.

The next morning I walked down to the hall, trunk in hand, with Hermione and Neville. The train would be departing in the next hour and I would be leaving just after it. Due once again to my, by Hogwarts standards, unusual living arrangements I was going to be apparated by one of the professors so I wouldn't have to fly back. We enjoyed a peaceful breakfast, but I noticed Harry, Hermione, and Ron were being rather secretive. I wonder what they could be up to.

To soon though it was time to leave, and we were all saying our goodbyes. A few minutes after the last of the students disappeared I spun when I heard footsteps approaching, to see none other than Professor Snape.

He walked up with his usual surly expression and coolly said, "Where's your trunk, we need to be going?"

Hiding my surprise that Snape was going to apparate me home, I kept my voice respectful and void of emotion as I replied, "I've already shrunken it down, it's in my pocket."

A flash of surprise showed on his face, he clearly hadn't expected me to be able to do the charm by myself, but it was gone a moment later. Without another word he turned and walked towards the doors, clearly intending for me to follow him. I quickly picked up Beau's cage and hurried to catch up with his long strides. He stepped up into a lone carriage, and I pulled myself in behind him as he turned with a hand partially outstretched, brief surprise again visible.

We rode down to Hogsmeade station in silence, and quickly stepped out of the carriage. He held his arm out and I grabbed hold, before quickly being enveloped in the tight feeling of apparation. A moment later we were standing in the middle of the path by my home.

I turned to Snape and said, "Thank you Professor, have a good holiday." Before leaving the slightly stunned man behind as I walked up the snowy path to my home.

As I reached the end of the path I heard a slight pop indicating that he had gone, looking around and seeing no muggles I quickly put a light disillusionment charm on Beau to hide him from curious eyes. I walked down the street and up my front walk, the house was covered in cheery lights and in the early morning hours looked quite picturesque.

Pulling my key out of my bag I quietly opened the front door, before stepping inside and relocking it. It was a little before 6:30 so the house was still silent, allow I was sure my early rising father would be up soon. I pulled the charm off Beau's cage and sat it down on the table in the front hall. I pulled my bag off my shoulders and sloughed off my heavy coat and boots.

I headed to the kitchen to whip up breakfast, in the hopes that it would allow us an earlier start. You see because at Hogwarts I had found out that there was a wizarding shopping area not far from our home, and after asking my parents had decided to do my Christmas shopping there. So later that day we would be headed to the West Side Market in Cleveland. Which apparently held the secret entrance to the magical shopping district.

Not long had passed when I heard the stairs creaking, and didn't turn as I heard my father enter the kitchen. But I did smile as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a tight hug. The two of us went about cooking my second breakfast of the day, but I hadn't eaten much this morning knowing this would happen. Just as we finished my mum walked down the stairs and hugged me tightly.

As we ate breakfast I began telling them all about Hogwarts and the magical world, and blushed as my parents chuckled when my parents told me I had picked up a bit of an accent.

Within a few hours the three of us were in the car in order to take the drive up to Cleveland. We had decided over breakfast that I would go into the Wizard Side Market to do my Christmas shopping and then I would meet back up with my parents on the muggle side. So as soon as we got there we split up and I headed for the run down vegetable stand that held its entrance. I quickly passed through, and looked around with a smile at the magic surrounding me. It was so different yet so similar to Diagon Alley. As I walked down the red-brick street I took in all the shops planning out where I would be going.

I soon came up to the local Gringott's Branch and easily changed some muggle money, and then went about my shopping. I bought my mother a silver locket shaped like a heart that had a moving picture of me, dad, and her, and my for my dad I found a sort of pensieve that replayed famous naval battles. Heading into a bookshop I got Harry a book about Quidditch teams in the U.S., for Ron I found a book about Wizard Chess strategy, and for Hermione I found a book called _Charms Every American Girl Should Know_ having peered through it and found it interesting I also purchased a copy for myself and for Ginny. I got Mrs. McGee a scarf that changed colors to match whatever you were wearing, and for Mr. McGee I got the same gift I got for my father knowing that both men would love it. In a shop called Witch's Beauty I got Sarah a set of eyeshadows that changed color to match what you were wearing and sparkled under light. And for Timmy I found a book entitled _Technology and Wizards: Why We Don't Use It_, knowing that with his love of computers he was sure to find it fascinating.

Still in need of three more gifts I wandered around the crowded shopping district before finding a joke shop, and heading inside. Quickly looking around I found the perfect gifts for Fred and George, knowing they would share whatever I got them. So I purchased a book called _The Prankster's Guide to Creating New Tricks_ for George and for Fred I got a set of potions ingredients that were useful in pranking potions.

Now I only had Neville's gift left and I wanted it to be perfect, so I searched shops until I found something that was exactly what I was looking for. In a small shop off one of the side streets I found something called a Reminder Book. Recalling the Remembrall and how it wasn't useful since it didn't tell you what you had forgotten this was going to be perfect. I had the small leather-bound book inscribed with Neville's name, I hoped it would be useful since not only did it change from a deep brown to bright red when you had forgotten something, exactly what you had forgotten appeared in the book. Also you could write in it and it would remind you to do whatever you had written.

Having gotten all my presents I quickly wrapped them with magical paper that changed colors every thirty seconds. Separating out the ones for my parents and for the McGees, I took the others to the post office, and had them sent first across the Atlantic to another post office and then by owl to the their recipient.

Looking at my watch I realized it was nearly time for me to meet my parents so I hurried back to the vegetable stand and into the muggle side of Cleveland.

The beginning of my holidays passed simply, and with the ease of being home. I did a bit of reading and went skiing a few times which was quite fun. But I couldn't wait until Christmas. We were going to go and spend a few days with the McGees in Norfolk. Tomorrow was two days before Christmas and we would be leaving super early in the morning, something about beating traffic.

So at three o'clock in the morning bags were tucked into the car, aided by my ability to shrink things, and we were on the road for the nine hour drive. A little before one we drove up the long drive to the McGee's home on the Chesapeake Bay.

Tiredly emerging from the backseat I stretched my arms up over my head. Caught up in releasing the tension in my muscles I didn't react in time to keep both Sarah and I from tumbling to the ground when she 'hugged'/tackled me. Laughing we both got up from the ground and she hugged me slightly less enthusiastically. More hugs and hellos followed in the next few minutes before we all headed into the house for a simple lunch.

As soon as we finished all eyes turned to me, clearly expecting my stories of Hogwarts, and so with a grin I told them a slightly edited version of my year so far. I told them about the Weasleys, the train ride, meeting Neville, and getting sorted into Gryffindor.

They listened intently as I told them about my first flying lesson, after which Sarah high-fived me saying, "Way to go! You tell that dumby!" as everyone else just smiled.

I, of course, left out the encounter with the troll, but I did tell them about Harry, Hermione, Susan, Fred, George, and Ron; all of whom I would trust with my life.

Two days later I woke up to a silent house, on Christmas morning. I rolled over to my side, to see Sarah snoring in her bed and smiled to myself. Knowing if I went downstairs on Christmas morning before everyone else I might as well slap myself upside the head now, I quietly grabbed a few books from my bag and read until the rest of the house awoke.

As we all opened presents and a camera flashed every so often, I couldn't help but smile at how good my life was. I had family and friends who loved me, and there wasn't anything else I could ask for.

Half way through the stacks of presents there was a tapping at the window and I looked up to see three owls, each with multiple packages tied to their legs. I quickly jumped up and strode over to the window throwing it open and untying to wrapped packages before giving them an owl treat I had in my pocket and sending them on their way.

I carried the small stack over to my place on the floor, only to see confused faces looking back at me. I smiled and said, "From my friends at Hogwarts." At which they all nodded.

Sarah then said, "Well open them. I want to see what passes for a gift in this wizarding world."

I smiled and began to tear into the packages. From both Harry, Ron, and Susan I got some of my favorite magical candies, and I smiled at the stunned looks on my parents and the McGees faces as I popped a struggling chocolate frog in my mouth. From both the twins I got some more joke stuff, and peering through it quickly I saw a note that said, _Hope you'll join us in some good pranking after the holidays, Happy Christmas. -Fred and George_. I smiled a opened up the one from Hermione it was a book called _Charms for Redheads_ and beneath that was a small card redeemable for an icecream at Fortescue's.

There were two left in my pile of magical things and that confused me, there should only be Neville left. I grabbed one, which turned out to be from Neville. It was an Advanced Potions text, and I smiled as I realized he remembered how I was studying far ahead in the subject. Both because I quite liked it, and because I absolutely refused to be caught off guard by one of Snape's ridiculously hard questions.

Peering at the last one with curiosity I picked it up, and began to tear at the wrappings of the small box. I turned it over and a smallish wooden box-like thing fell into my hand. I saw it opened only to realize that it was a compass. Looking back inside the box I saw a folded piece of parchment, unfolding it I read: _This compass belonged to your parents, they would have wanted you to have it. It will lead you wherever you desire for it to do so. It will never lead you wrong, simply think and it will show you the way._ I looked at it in confusion for a moment before I realized that this compass had belonged to my birth parents and whoever sent it to me knew them.I was caught up in thought for a moment before Sarah said, "Who's it from?"

And I cautiously replied, "I don't know, it doesn't say."

The rest of Christmas day came and went with fun, and food, and friends, and a little more food. I loved spending time with the McGees, but the day after Christmas it was time to head home. And so this time late at night my tiny family crawled into the car, to head back to a rather mundane rest of holiday.

About four hours later I was talking animatedly with my parents, not a single care in the world. My father pulled out into an intersection as the light turned green, and when I looked back up there were headlights headed right for us. There wasn't time to think as I saw my parents look back at me. No time to say 'I love you' or 'goodbye'. No time to swear or pray to God. Not even enough time for a life to flash before my eyes. There was only time to be.

In a moment the night air was filled with the screech of tires on pavement turned icy in the rain, the horrible crunch of metal on metal. After a moment everything was silent and still. I looked around and all I could see was red, all I could smell was the horrible coppery scent of blood. And then, there was nothing...

**Sorry about the cliffie. It had to be done.**


	14. I Guess It's Not Happily Ever After

I know you probably all hate me since I left that horrible cliffie at the end of last chapter, but I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. Love you guys and thanks for the reviews I love your feedback.

And Again...Tear-Jerker Alert, Warning for Character Death and Injury

Darkness.

For a long time there was nothing. Well at least I thought it had been a long time, but it really could have been any amount of time; minutes, seconds, hours. But slowly I began to feel. The first thing I felt was the pain. It was like there was nothing else, all I could feel was the horrid feeling that seemed to encompass my entire body. I really didn't know that I could hurt this badly. Speaking of which, why do I hurt this badly? I searched my fuzzy brain for something that should have made me hurt like this. But I couldn't figure out why, I knew the memories where there but I couldn't get to them. For now I was just floating in a sea of pain and I couldn't remember anything. And once again there was nothing, absolutely nothing.

Darkness.

A while later I could feel that I was moving, and there were bright lights around me. They were giving me a headache even through my still closed lids. The pain I had felt for a while earlier came back with a vengeance, and I felt like I should be crying out in pain but I didn't hear anything. This was strange, and I still couldn't remember what in the hell had happened to me. It was like I had sunk to the bottom of a well, and I couldn't find which way was up. Everywhere I turned was only more water, more pain.

Darkness.

Through the haze that still surrounded me, my thoughts, my senses, everything I heard came the sound of distorted voices. You know the way you hear things when you're underwater? But slowly the voices became clearer, they became voices I recognized but I still couldn't place them. Which infuriated me, I knew that I should know. Why couldn't I remember anything?

"Tell me doctor, how is she?"

"Ashley has suffered multiple injuries and is currently in a coma. Her left left leg is broken, she has a few cracked ribs, and a concussion. Along with multiple lacerations and contusions, she had a bad cut on her right temple that is likely to scar."

I heard the sound of someone crying and obviously trying to hide it, and then, "Will she wake up?"

"We don't know, we really have no way of knowing for this kind of thing. Either she'll wake up or she won't."

There was a new voice now, and it sounded angry, "So your not going to do anything, your just going to sit there a preach all this stupid maybe crap?"

The voice sounded tired, slightly annoyed but replied patiently, "I'm sorry I can't be of more help, but that's just how it is sometimes. It's a miracle she's alive at all."

Then there was the sound of retreating footsteps, and another moving closer to me. Suddenly I could feel someone's warm breath on my cheek, and a soft voice in my ear.

"Ashley do me a favor and wake up please. I miss your sarcastic tongue."

And then I could hear as those footsteps retreated as well. I fought to remember whose voice I had just heard in my ear, blurry images raced past as I forced myself to try and swim once again. And then it was there, the image still foggy, but there never-the-less, Timmy.

And as soon as the dam had been breached the memories started flooding out. The other voices. One belonged to Admiral McGee, another to Professor McGonagall, and yet another that must belong to some unnamed doctor. But with the knowledge of names, came all my memories.

The car crash. My parents were dead I could feel it. All the blood.

I pushed through the grief I was feeling, there would be time for that later. It was time for me to stop hiding in the dark, it was time to wake up. I peered through the murkiness that had become my consciousness. But now when I fought through the water there was a light. I had found which way was up. Orienting myself in the water I found that I had sunk to the bottom. I pulled my feet beneath me and pushed up towards the light, towards hope, towards life.

As I fought against the torrents of water that sought to push me back down, there was a new sensation. My lungs burned with a desire for air, and desire to breath. It would be so easy to just open my mouth and suck in the water. So easy to let myself descend back into the depths, the quiet calm where everything was good, where there was no suffering. But I couldn't do that, I knew with my memories back that if I allowed myself to sink back to the bottom that I would hurt my friends, and now my friends were all I had left. I couldn't, wouldn't do that to them.

And so I continued up through the murky darkness. Slowly the water got brighter, and I could feel more. I felt the wonderful burning in my lungs, the burn that told me I was alive. And with a final kick and drag of water pushed back with tired arms, my head breached the surface.

I opened my eyes to see white walls, bright lights, and the grief hit me like a ton of bricks.

I closed my eyes again, sucking in breath. Trying and failing to control the emotions I was feeling.

Grief.

Pain.

Sorrow.

Suffering.

Anger.

My eyes flashed open as I felt my anger grow. I could use that anger. It could help me hold onto my strength, be the strong person I expected myself to be. I could deal with the others later. When I was alone, when none could see the dam break. When none would know just how much it hurt.

I forced myself to take deep, slow breaths as I fought to calm my breathing, which had some how neared hyperventilating as I fought with myself. I could feel the pain and sadness trying to drown me. But I forced them down and cast them aside. Pain and sorrow were crippling. But anger, anger I could use.

I opened my eyes again, and took in the injuries I knew I had. The doctor had said I had a concussion, and that was definitely true as I squinted my eyes against the harsh florescent lights and could feel the pressure of a massive headache building. A few cracked ribs, I took a deep breath and confirmed that with the twinge of pain as my lungs expanded. Broken leg, I looked down and saw that my lower left leg was wrapped up in a pale purple cast. And she mentioned a cut that would scar, I reached my hand up and across my temple felt the raised and bumpy line of stitches.

I sucked in a breath again as emotion threatened to overtake me. I am alive, that's all that matters.

I glared around the cheery hospital room, the bright colors that were designed to make ill patients feel better, give them hope were just ticking me off. In my hypersensitive state I saw each bright color and happy design as a mockery. Mocking my injury. Mocking my loss. Mocking my parents death.

Looking for a source of comfort I noticed a large bay window to my right. And through it I could see the stars twinkling. But their brightness didn't seem like a mockery to me as the hospital room did. They seemed like a comfort, like they too felt the loss when two lives were snuffed out. I needed the stars, needed to be closer to them.

And so momentarily forgetting that I had been in a life threatening accident and was currently thought to be completely unaware in a coma, I threw the rough hospital sheets off of me and swung my legs off the bed. I tried to stand and stumbled as sheering pain shot up my leg. Right I have a broken leg, this is going to complicate things. But as my temper reared at my inability to get closer to the stars that twinkled like tears in the inky dark sky, I felt a warmth spread down my leg and when I looked down the extremity was bathed in a soft bluish glow. And then the pain evaporated. I wiggled the toes just visible out of the end of my cast and felt no pain.

Encouraged I put weight on it again, although with a bit more weariness. But this time I felt no pain, just the slightly unbalanced feeling standing on the cast gave me. As I took another step towards the haven of the window I felt a slight tug at my hand, it didn't really hurt it was just a bit uncomfortable. So I peered down my eyes slightly bleary from the concussion and saw an IV tube traveling from the needle in my hand back to the bags of fluid and medicine that were being pumped into my system. So with an ease I shouldn't have had after nearly dying, I reached back grabbing the wheeled pole and pulling it with me.

I sat sideways on the padded bench leaning my slightly sore back against the wall. Then I gingerly pulled my legs up to tuck my knees against my chest, beyond happy that I was sporting a pair of scrubs instead of your classic hospital gown. Taking a deep breath I leaned my chin against the top of my knees and peered out into the night sky.

*Timmy's POV*

It was late or maybe the term is early now, the McDonald's had left a few hours ago, my parents and sister had all gone to bed long ago, and I was sitting up in my room playing computer games. I was so engrossed in my online world that I jumped at the shrill sound of the phone ringing. Not wanting it to wake anyone I rushed out of my room and scooped the phone up from the cradle and answered it. I listened as I heard what the voice on the other end told me with growing horror and when the line went dead at the end of the conversation I dropped the phone, and it fell on the hardwood floor with a small crash.

Car wreck.

Zach and Sophie were dead. The people who were like an uncle and aunt to me were dead. I couldn't remember a time when they weren't there, and now they were gone. I had seen them just four, maybe five hours ago and now they were dead. My mind flashed to Ashley. She was hurt, badly hurt. I watched as worst case scenarios raced through my mind. I felt like I was going to be sick. The people who were like my second set of parents were dead, taken away in an instant. And Ashley, the girl who was like my little sister was now an orphan and might not even live long enough to know that.

I was startled from my horror when I heard my dad call out, "Tim what the hell are you doing?" he looked annoyed and tired but when I looked up the fact that something was wrong must have been written all over my face because now he asked, "Tim what's wrong?"

I looked around me, my mind was working slowly, it was taking me longer to process everything that was going on. I saw my dad looking at me with a rare bit of obvious concern, but as I snapped out of my haze I hurried towards Sarah's room to wake her up. As I walked I called back to my dad, "We need to get to Bethesda. Now." and something in my voice must have told him how serious it was, because he didn't ask questions he just went to wake my mother.

I explained in a hollow voice what I had been explained to me on the phone as my dad drove to Bethesda Naval Hospital with a determination I rarely saw. And a few hours later we were rushing into the hospital at seven in the morning, as my mother immediately went to harassing a nurse for information.

But since she'd been there for almost five hours by the time we got there we didn't have to wait long for information. Just a few minutes after dad had forced mom to sit down next to a crying Sarah a doctor came out calling, "Family of Ashley McDonald?"

The four of us jumped up and we also saw a strict looking woman stand up and head towards the doctor as well. My parents and I looked at her in confusion but that was cleared up when Sarah said, "I think that's one of Ashley's professors." And we all nodded and continued up to the doctor.

The doctor examined our motley crew for a moment before he shrugged and said, "Ashley is currently stable but she is in a coma, if you'll follow me I'll take you to her room."

The five of us followed silently through the white halls of the hospital until we entered the pediatric ICU. The doctor walked into a room and we followed. I stopped as I took in the sight before me. Ashley was laying in a hospital bed, battered and bruised. She had a cast on her leg, IVs spouting out of her hand, a line of stitches along her temple, and an oxygen tube running around her face. She looked so tiny, so frail. I had always seen Ashley as so strong, but it was hard to see why now.

How was it possible that the girl who I hadn't seen cry since she was a toddler, who had beaten me up on multiple occasions, and never seemed to fazed by anything be laying here in a hospital bed unresponsive?

I started slightly as my father said, "Tell me doctor, how is she?"

The doctor replied, "Ashley has suffered multiple injuries and is currently in a coma. Her left leg is broken, she has a few cracked ribs, and a concussion. Along with multiple lacerations and contusions, she has a bad cut on her right temple that is likely to scar."

I heard both my mother and sister trying to stifle their crying when the Professor who had been silent until now asked, "Will she wake up?"

I was a bit infuriated at how blunt she was and the fact that she hadn't asked when she asked if, and the doctor's response didn't help to stifle my temper as he said, "We don't know, we really have no way of knowing for this kind of thing. Either she'll wake up or she won't."

My temper shot up a few notches as I practically yelled, "So you're not going to do anything? You're just going to stand there and preach all this maybe crap?"

The doctor replied with a voice that sounded tired and annoyed, "I'm sorry I can't be of more help, but that's just how it is sometimes. It's a miracle she's alive at all."

I was angry as the doctor motioned for all of us to leave the room, everyone else obeyed his subtle command immediately but I didn't. I quietly walked over to Ashley's bedside. Controlling my temper and my sadness I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Ashley do me a favor and wake up please. I miss your sarcastic tongue."

Without another word I turned and joined everyone else in the hallway. I caught the tail end of the doctor explaining that she wasn't likely to wake up anytime soon, and we ought to go and grab a bite to eat. Before I could even begin arguing my father gave a look that shut me up and had me following them, but that didn't mean I was happy about it.

My father, who was familiar with the hospital having been stationed at the base near here for a few years, led us through the hallways into the hospital cafeteria. And then to a table in the back.

We all sat down and the woman said, "Allow me to introduce myself I am Minerva McGonagall, I'm Ashley's head of house at her school. I wish we could have met under better circumstances." She seemed calm, cool, collected by I caught the hitch in her voice.

A few introductions followed and the professor was surprised that we knew about Ashley being a which, but moved on easily.

A bit later my father insisted that we all got some food, and knowing it wasn't worth the argument I listened.

As we sat back down my mother asked, "Professor, if you don't mind my asking how did you know about the...the accident?"

It killed me to hear the sorrow in my usually cheerful mother's voice, but I listened as the professor replied with a sad smile, "Anyone at Hogwarts who is a muggleborn has a staff member listed on their emergency contact, because by our laws all minors in our world must have a wizarding adult to represent and vouch for them." My parents nodded and she continued, "Also, since it seems you are like family to her, I want to tell you that you could have her transferred to a magical hospital."

A short discussion followed about the benefits that a magical hospital could do Ashley and it was decided that if she wasn't any better by tomorrow morning that this Professor McGonagall would see to having her taken to one of their hospitals.

As soon as everyone finished their meager meals, we caravanned back up to the room. But we all stopped short as we saw an empty bed. And as I peered around I spotted Ashley sitting in the bay window across the room with her knees up against her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them.

Without looking up, and with a voice so void of emotion it could have come from a robot she said, "They're dead, aren't they." And what scared me the most is that she didn't say it like a question, it was clearly a statement.

This chapter was really hard for me to write, both because it's so sad and because I wanted to get the emotions right. I hope you guys like it even though it's a total downer.


End file.
